Love Adventure or Death Adventure
by Sakura Ozyumi
Summary: Lucy's a mermaid. She lost many dear friends and family in her life. Now villains are going after her for her hidden power. Boys AND Girls are trying to make him/her theirs, while she's suffering inside. Will she go out of control and take revenge or will someone save her? How will this crazy adventure turn out. Yes I know very bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS! I REWROTE THIS STORY I ADDED AND TOOK STUFF OUT AND REDID EVERYTHING DUE TO THE CONFUSION. I PROMISE TO **

**UPDATE MAYBE MORE THAN 5 TIMES A DAY SO WE CAN CATCH UP. BUY ANYWAYS I'LL TRY POSTING UP ALL THE CHAPTERS I EDITED.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**-SAKURA OZYUMI-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo! So I'm new to this fan fiction things but I read most anime fan fiction but if you like my story I'll be happy to do others as well. So for this fan fiction, I'll do a Fairy Tail fan fiction. Feel free to leave a comment and if you feel I made a mistake, please correct me. I'm going to do….**

**Gray: Hurry up! You talk too much! :(**

**Lucy: Gray… Be nice, she's new.**

**Sakura: (bawling) Lu-chey… (Runs to Lucy's arms)**

**Lucy: There, there, Gray didn't mean that. (Glares at gray)**

**Gray: (gulp) I'm sorry**

**Sakura: So mean and I was going to pair you up with Lucy! I'll just pair her up with Natsu.**

**Natsu: Yo!**

**Gray: Flame breath, go away!**

**Natsu: What you say ice princess!**

**(Fighting in the back)**

**Lucy: Please review and continue reading!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Sigh!"

Lucy looked out in the wide ocean blue water, sigh again for the hundredth time. Finally her friends got tired of it,

"Lucy, what's the matter, you've been sighing all day!"

Lucy looked up with a bored face,

"I want to go to the surface!"

Everybody stop what they were doing looked at her shocked. Everything was dead silent. Lucy's best friend, Julie went up to her and patted her head,

"I know you want to but ever since your parents died, you are the current heir."

Julie started ruffling Lucy's hair. Lucy look away in sadness. Julie could tell how badly Lucy wanted to go to the surface. She even swam there a couple of time. Julie

couldn't bear to see her sad so she sighed,

"Fine, go Lucy. I give up; I can't manage to see you so sad."

Lucy and everyone else in the kingdom were shocked; Julie was the one who make most of the decision in the kingdom and she makes the wisest decision.

However, someone shouted "Julie what about the heir, Lucy-sama can't possibly take care of herself there!"

Lucy grew an angry tick mark, when she specifically told everyone not to address her like that. She wanted to be treated the same but some people didn't want to.

She yelled at him, "What did I say about calling me Lucy-sama! I don't want to be treated royalty, I want to be treated the same!"

Lucy's other friend name Millianna said and also went up to her,

"Brutal as always. Lucy, if you really want to go the surface then I need to tell you something. You are the only one that doesn't know my other me…"

"Wait Milliana, you're going to tell her about that!" Julie exclaimed.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Tell me what?"

Milliana guided Lucy to the center and said, "Watch very closely."

Milliana took a deep breath, closed her eyes and gathered all her strength to summoned a glowing golden dragon. When the dragon appeared, Lucy widens her eyes

and pinched herself, slapped herself, anything to hurt herself to make sure it isn't a dream.

While Lucy was doing that, Milliana standing with multiple angry ticks and roar at Lucy, "IT ISN'T A DREAM YOU AHO! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH CAREFULLY, IT'S

IMPORTANT!"

Lucy got scared of the outburst and stood straight.

"This dragon I summoned will teach you a rare magic, you will be a dragon slayer that uses Celestial Magic".

Lucy was silent at first but then ran as fast as lightning to the dragon and climbed on it. The golden dragon was surprised at first but regained her composure,

"My training is harsh ya know so be careful!"

Lucy shouted, "Sugoi, it's so high up here and wait… YOU CAN TALK?!"

Everyone chuckled but Lucy continued, "However I would do anything and try my best!"

Everyone smile and knew that Lucy's determined to do anything and she's very competitive. However all of them will miss her cheerfulness, stubbornness and her

childish behavior.

"HEY WHO'S STUBBORN AND CHILDISH HERE?!"

Lucy pouted but went back to serious mode when Julie and Millianna approached her and said "This necklace here is your gate to the human world and the mermaid

world here. All you have to say is I want to be a mermaid or human and in a blink of an eye you will transform!"

Lucy beamed but she was smart enough to know that there was something else. "So… what about the consequences?"

Julie wasn't surprised, after all Lucy was her best friend, "You can't tell anyone that you're a mermaid and that you need to be cautious because people will come

after mermaids and kill them to get powers. This dragon is name Celestia so she would stay by you until you exceed her expectations.

Lucy said, "How will I settle down or you know live? I can't stay forever with a dragon, people will freak out!"

Milliana stepped up and said, "Don't worry, I prepared everything. When you go to the human world, go to Fiore and find this guild name Fairy Tail. When a person

name Mira comes up to you say you want to join Fairy Tail and that Milianna sent you."

Lucy was surprised, "You were in the human world?!"  
Milliana laugh and said, "Yes, I was sent to explore the human world and I stumbled into that guild because of a man. I slowly fell in love with him but I heard he was

engaged. I left heartbroken."

Lucy looked at Milliana, she looked so sad and hurt that Lucy went up to her and hugged her.

"I'll kick his butt for you. Well after I train."

Milliana smiled and wiped her tears, "They'll ask you questions about me but tell them that it was my final requests to you and that you're my daughter. I mean we do

look alike besides your childish personality."

Milianna snickered as Lucy burned up with rage. As Lucy calmed down, she looked at everyone around her and smiled softly, "I'll miss every one of you and I will visit

and make all of you proud!"

Lucy exchanged hugs and kisses with everyone until the dragon nudge her and told her it was time to go. Milliana and Julie said, "We'll visit you in the human world

to check on you so don't cause a ruckus!"

Lucy laughed and disappears with the dragon.

* * *

I'm sorry for this wacky story but if you're confused, let me tell you this; Lucy is a mermaid and wants to go to the human world. However there are some consequences, if she tells anyone she's a mermaid, she will be hunted and killed. Milliana was a former member of Fairy Tail but left heartbroken. Lucy will train with her dragon until she's ready. Please review and feel free to tell me on how I can make this story better. I will post another chapter soon! byyyyyeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura: Eyo I'm back! I'm pumped up right now! :)**

**Gray: You sound like that Flame brat right now**

**Sakura: What did you say Ice Princess**

**Natsu: That's my phrase! You stole it from me!**

**Sakura: Grr…wanna go hot headed dense brat**

**Gray: That's my rival!**

**Sakura: You liikkkeee him ~rolling her tongue~**

**Happy: Now you stole mine! Sakura no baka!**

**Sakura: -sweatdrop-Anyway… Please review and respond on how I should improve! :D**

**Gray and Natsu: You suck at this story tho!**

**Sakura: Urusai!**

**Erza: Is there any fights here?**

**Sakura: Wahhh Erza, Natsu and Gray were making fun of me!**

**Gray and Natsu: -Gulp- N...N...N...N...O...O...O.. W...we weren..'t**

**Sakura: You calling me a liar?**

**Erza: Prepare to die!**

**-Running in the background and glass breaking-**

**Sakura: I don't own Fairy Tail. Please subscribe and review :D**

* * *

_**~Flash~**_

Lucy opened her eyes and in return, bright rays of sunlight shined on her. Her legs weren't use to the land so she wobble a little but luckily she held onto a nearby tree.

"Ugh so bright!"

Lucy shields her eyes and waited for her eyes to adjust. When her eyes did, she looked around her. She saw many trees surrounding her but no villages or any people.

"Must be the forest, then"

She continued to look around, she saw many training materials and when she looked behind her, she saw a cottage.

"Hmm... must be where I'll be staying."

The cottage is well built and looks comfy. It has everything that Lucy needs. Lucy remembered and widened her eyes; she looked around and scans to find this particular

"someone". However she couldn't find her, instead of calling her, she stayed on guard. At the corner of her eye she sees an unfamiliar shadow.

"Hmph, planning to ambush me? That's dirty!"

The unfamiliar attacker ran to Lucy and swung an axe at her but Lucy dodged but she wobble again, almost falling.

"Damn, I'm not use to legs yet." Lucy clenched her teeth but force herself to move.

Lucy smirked, "Hey you're pretty quiet, why aren't you talking? Cat got your tongue?"

The attacker still stayed silent and kept attacking; the attacker seems to move really fast. 

Lucy manages to dodge but she couldn't lay a finger on the attacker. And she could hardly move too!

"Ugh, this persistent brat. I'm not going to win like this. WHERE IS CELESTIAL WHEN YOU NEED HER?!"

The attacker hit Lucy to a tree but Lucy smirked,

"I know your weakness."

Lucy used her arms and flung the attacker to the ground with a thump.

"Humph, Triumph is mine!"

As she ran, she got a closer look at the attacker, it was a bull! Lucy knew better than to look at him and give him a chance to lay a finger or hooves on her. She

knocked him out once more and tied him to a tree and waited.

~rustle, rustle~ A pretty old woman came out of the bushes and looked at the bull.

"Sigh, Taurus when are you going to learn?"

Shaking her head she turns to Lucy,

"You manage to defeat him, now let's start training." She reached out for Lucy's hand but Lucy step back.

"Who are you?" Lucy glared at the woman.

Scratching her head, "Is it that unnoticeable? Sigh, it's me Celestial!"

She turn backed in to a dragon and back to the lady before.

Lucy looked at Celestial confused and her face is written with why.

Celestial sweat dropped and manages to say,

"Disguise"

"Ohhhhh… and why did this bull attack me?"

"To test your ability. I think."

"But I can barely even walk! "

"But you manage to defeat him, didn't you?

Lucy stayed silence and nodded. She slowly went to the training place and motioned Celestial to train her. Celestial smirked and her harsh training began.

**~ Couple months later~**

Lucy had a scary aura around her as she tried to find Taurus.

"Hentai no baka! Stealing my undergarments like this!"

~rustle rustle~

"Hm.. found you"

She crept towards the bush and attack whoever was in there! There lied a cow with Lucy's undergarments. Lucy snatched all her belongings and went back to her

cottage. But obviously giving a beating before she went back.

"HAHAHA he stole your undergarments again!" Celestial chuckled while Lucy went and poured tea for herself. She sipped and put the cup down.

"Oi, when am I going to learn combat training?"

"Hmm... why do you need it?" Celestial raised her eyebrows and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"You know just in case I ran out of magic or something or I need to keep my magic a secret... I don't know?"

Celestial stared at Lucy and thought about it. She was surprised that Lucy is thinking ahead than she is but then again, Lucy does have a point. Celestial got up and

put a blindfold on Lucy.

"HEY WHAT THE! CELESTIAL! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"You want to know combat? Feel my presence."

Lucy complied and start focusing. She reminded herself not to rely on her powers so she concentrated and try to feel Celestial"s presence. Seconds passed, minutes

passed and soon hours have passed. Lucy started to get frustrated, " Oi how am i going to feel your presence?"

" Relax is all i can tell you."

"BUT I AM RELAX-" Lucy stopped and took a deep breath.

Celestial smirked and noticed that Lucy realized she's not focused and not relaxed COMPLETELY. Lucy relaxed and closed her eyes, she felt this pressure on her left.

Not wanting to hint Celestial, Lucy stopped and ran as quick as lightning to the pressure.

_**-CRASH-**_ Lucy banged on the wall. Celestial was surprised, she didn't expect Lucy to get it this quick, Celestial was near where Lucy crashed but not exactly there.

"Hm... interesting, Lucy I'm going to train you harder to control and make this perfect!"

Lucy smirked. "I'm pumped up! Bring it on!"

* * *

Sorry if it's short but Ill will keeps you updated. I'll probably post the next chapter next week. I hope you enjoy and you better review or else I will haunt you and

attack you! HAHAHAHA Just kidding but seriously. Review on how I should improve though! Thanks. Oh and please follow me! I'm interested

in the stories you wrote! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura: Ohayo minna! I'm not going to talk too much so I will get straight to the point!**

**Gray: Oi shut up and tell me when I'm going to meet Lucy!**

**Sakura: You dare interrupt the writer!–Glaring at gray-**

**Gray: N…n…o**

**Sakura: Hmph thought so. Well thank you on the reviews and even if it's just a little, I'm still happy that someone reads my work.**

**Natsu: HAHAHAHAHA SHE'S GETTING MUSHY!**

**Sakura: URUSAI! IM NOT GOOD WITH THIS!**

**Natsu: Wanna fight!**

**Sakura: BRING IT ON FLAME BREATH**

**Gray: THAT'S MY LINE**

**-Fighting in the back-**

**Happy: Aye review and subscribe!**

* * *

_**-pant, pant, pant- -Clang, Boom Clang-**_

''Hmph, what happen to you Lucy, you said you will beat me in combat but you didn't lay a finger on me and you're already panting'' Celestial smirked. Lucy groaned

and tried to attack Celestial again. Lucy was so frustrated that she's attacking all over the place. Celestial frowned as she saw Lucy attacking everywhere.

"Lucy, focus! Anger is no problem but at least focus on where you're attacking!"

Lucy frowned and did as Celestial told. Lucy focused hard and saw an open spot. Quickly she jumped and tries to attack Celestial but Celestial blocked it. Lucy

smirked and as Celestial blocked it; Lucy kicked Celestial on the side.

"Oof! Nice one Lucy!"

Celestial held her side and Lucy ran up to Celestial.

"You okay old hag?"

Lucy reached her hand out and Celestial grabbed it.

"Who you calling an old hag!"

They both chuckled. Lucy was improving fast and the training is almost toward the end. However Celestial found out that Lucy have a secret, a secret that she doesn't

even know.

"Lucy, your training is almost finished and you don't need me anymore. You need to train with someone else now."

"Old hag, what are you talking about. I will always need you." Lucy frowned in confusion.

Celestial sighed, "The reason you came here is for Fairy Tail and I'm only here to train you."

"No you can't, you have to come with me! You're like my mom but you're more violent and stuff…"

_'Oi, oi careful with what you say'_ (Italic is thought!)

"But you're my family and I need you" Lucy had tears in her eyes but it didn't fall yet. You can tell that she's trying her to hold it in.

Celestial stared at Lucy and went up to her, "Lucy I know it's hard, it's hard for me too you know."

Lucy sniffed and nodded. However their little sad ending soon fell. Lucy stiffened and looked around cautiously, she looked at Celestial and Celestial seem to pick up a

strong magic presence. It wasn't a good one too. Suddenly a group of weird looking people jumped out and surrounded Lucy and Celestial. Lucy and Celestial had

their backs pressed up on each other and made their fighting stance. The villains have 5 male members who out-stand each other. One looked like he was special in

ice, one in fire, one in sword, one in air, and one looked suspiciously normal.

"Better not underestimate them Lucy!"

"Tch, I'll bring them down one by one!"

Lucy lunged to the one that looked suspiciously normal and tried to attack. He just simply dodged every attack Lucy tried to do.

"Tch, teme..." Lucy growled and jump back to Celestial with their back facing each other again.

"What did I tell you Luce?" Celestial smirked.

"Urusai, he's underestimating me!" Lucy glared furiously but remained at Celestial side so she won't make foolish mistake.

"Do you know who they are Celestial?

"I never seen them but all I know is that they aren't here as nice visitors."

Finally the group spoke up, the one who dodged Lucy's attack, came forward. Lucy and Celestial's stance and security tightened.

"Sorry ladies but we were rude. The one that's special in fire is Fang, in ice is Icicle, in air is Airnet, in sword would be Swert and I would be Nor"

"Pfttt, hahahahahahaha"!

Everyone looked at Lucy, there she was giggling and holding her stomach while Celestial stood there embarrassed. Lucy wiped her tears and laughed softly.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just the name."

The group growled and Lucy smirked.

"Less chitchatting and tell us why you're here!" Lucy glared at Nor.

Nor glared back but answered, "We know you have a secret magical power inside you and we need to obtain it in order to recreate a monster."

Celestial tensed while Lucy stare at Nor in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Lucy turns to Celestial and flinched because Celestial had an angry look.

"Don't tell me you're part of Zeref's group."

Nor smirked. "And what if I said yes?"

Celestial snarled and warned Lucy.

"Careful, they are much stronger than they look and they use dirty tricks."

Lucy understood even though she had millions of questions, she could save them for later.

Nor looked and said, "I know you're not going to come obediently and... WE HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

The group jumped and attacks Lucy and Celestial.

They kept attacking Celestial and Lucy but they manage to dodge the attack. Lucy and Celstail were separated. However, both knew, they need to attack.

FAST AND NOW!

"Wait? Isn't this odd?"

"What is? There are only 4 people fighting!"

"You're right! Where's Nor?!" Lucy snarl

Celestial saw something near Lucy and as she watch closely, her eyes widened and she ran as fast she could to reach Lucy.

"LUCY WATCH OUT!"

"Eh?"

Nor jumped out of his hiding place and shot his big purplish magic at Lucy. Lucy wanted to dodge it but there's not enough to time. Just when Lucy was about to get

hit, Celestial jumped in and got hit instead.

"Ack! L...l...u...cy? Are you ok?" Celestial coughed up more blood and Lucy stared in horror.

"Listen Lucy, -cough- you have great -cough- potential but you have another source of power. -cough- Train it secretly when you find out and don't tell anyone.

"NO CELESTIAL I DON'T CARE, STAY WITH ME! DON'T DIE!"

Lucy sobbed but Celestial whispered something to Lucy.

Lucy nodded and hugged and put Celestial in the safe zone. When she came back you could see veins popping out. She cracked her knuckles and stands there glaring

at the enemies of hers.

"Oh, she came back. Too bad, I was aiming for you but that old lady jumped in. Sigh what a pain. But everything is out of the way; you have no more help, let's finish

you off."

Lucy stands there with an angry expression and smirked.

"That's my line"

The group ran toward Lucy and was ready to attack but fell without even touching Lucy.

"What's the matter, I thought you were going to finish me off?"

Nor stared at Lucy, "What did you do?"

"I'm hurt; you think I'm the cause of this?"

Nor snorted "Yea sure the wind blew them."

"Tsk tsk tsk being sarcastic isn't good. But all I did was push them back. It's call self-defense."

Nor thought to himself, "Why did her personality changed? She wasn't this strong before. Better leave before we get killed."

He motioned everyone to fall back and disappear into thin air. Lucy stared at the empty spance and walked back to Celestial. However she wasn't there, Lucy

continues walking until she stopped at the place where she put Celestial. There lies a pretty bright yellowish ring. Lucy reached out and pulls it to her chest and

sobbed quietly.

_**~ 3 months later~**_

Lucy trained one last time with her spirits before taking off. She looked back at the training camp. She kept Celestial's words in mind.

**~Flashback~**

"Lucy come here."

Lucy obeyed and leaned in.

"Lucy I don't have much time to live but there's a way to cure me. Go fight the enemies first and if you defeat them or they leave, I will turn into an accessory so I

can recover. It can take me years to recover fully since that magic ball is a dark magic but if you really need my help, call me. Now go and -cough-..."

Celestial layer there silently, Lucy cried and anger builds up. She felt many emotions and power welding up and then she ran to the enemies. ~Flashback ends~

Lucy wondered what power she was secretly holding and was that the power she felt before. She knew she needs to control it or people close to her will get hurt.

After thinking so much, she stopped.

She stopped right in front of the guild Milliana joined. She stopped in Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura: Ohayo, I'm sorry that my work isn't that really good but... I will work hard to make it better!**

**Lucy: Ara, Ganbatte Sakura chan**

**Sakura: LUSHEY! -running to hug Lucy-**

**Gray: Oi, brat get away from Lucy! -stopping Sakura with his hand.-**

**Sakura: Lushey -crying- Gray's bullying me!**

**Gray: Ack! You brat!**

**Lucy: Gr~ay**

**Gray: Ack -turning slowly to see Lucy-**

**-Lucy's face smiled in disgust and glared-**

**Gray: EEP!**

**Sakura: -sticks her tongue out-**

**Gray: You little brat!**

**-Gray chases Sakura-**

**Sakura: -screaming- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW TO MAKE MY STORY PLEASE! LUSHIE HELP!**

* * *

Lucy stand outside of Fairy Tail and looked at it. She look down at her bracelet and smiled. She looked at Fairy Tail one last time and walked away. She stopped when

she was on a quiet forest place. Lucy took a deep breath and sighed.

"When are you going to keep following me... Nor?"

"Ara I've been found out!"

"Huh? OF COURSE I'LL FIND OUT WHEN YOU'RE DRESSED IN A FREAKING... what is that?"

"Eh this is a dragon costume. Why is something wrong?"

Lucy slapped her forehead and sighed. She thought to herself, "This idiot."

"De I know you're not here to fight but I still won't forgive you! What do you want?" Lucy glared at Nor.

Nor stared at Lucy and walked toward her.

"N...nani!" Lucy started but Nor didn't stop. Nor looked at Lucy seriously while Lucy was last flustered.

"Lucy... I love you. "

Lucy being the dense girl said, "Eh?" She said it with a confused face.

Nor chuckled, leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. In return he got a slap. Nor being an idiot laughed and tried to kiss Lucy several time.

"Oi you hentai, I'm in a hurry here so go away!"

"Hmm Fairy Tail is not good for you. Come with me."

"No, after what you did to Celestial and me! I want to you to leave NOW!" Lucy huffed and puffed. She was really annoyed now. Nor saw and started to walk away but

stop and turn toward Lucy.

"Just watch, I'll make you fall in love with me!" After he said that he blew a kiss to Lucy and disappear. Lucy shuddered and screamed on the top of her lungs,

"NEVER YOU HENTAI!"

Lucy regained her posture and started to walk back to Fairy Tail. She stopped and turned back. She squinted her eyes and manage to catch something flying! Her

eyes widen and curiosity overwhelmed her.

_"What can it be?"_ (If it's italic, it means she's thinking)

As she walked closer, she accidentally stepped on a branch.

"Ugh why now!"

That flying creature was startled and flew away.

"Wait! I won't hurt you!"

Lucy reached out and held out a sweet. The flying creature halted and went back. It landed in Lucy's hand and sat down to eat. Lucy brought her hand close and

smiled.

"I knew it, you're a fairy!"

The fairy looked at Lucy with shy eyes and motion Lucy to follow her. Lucy, confused, followed anyway and was lead to a beautiful hidden garden. It has a pond and it

was paradise. Lucy looked in admiration and danced around it playfully. She laughed and motioned the fairy to come.

"Can I keep you?"

The fairy nodded and land toward Lucy's hand.

"Hmm... you can't talk can you?"

The fairy nodded sadly but was regained with curiosity when Lucy pulled an bottle out. Lucy motioned the fairy to drink it and the fairy obeyed.

"Mhmp, h... He... Hello?"

"You can talk now!" Lucy smiled and laughed. "Do you have a name?"

"Y...yes. My name is Mute."

"Mute?"

"Yes because I was quiet and can't talk so they called me Mute."

"Well that's wasn't very nice. Can I give you an another name.?"

The fairy was shocked but answered, "Sure"

Lucy thought long and hard and had her finger on her chin. Then she snapped her finger!

"Melody!"

"M...melody? Why?"

"Because you have a nice voice." Lucy smiled cheerfully and brought Melody to her pocket.

"You should be safe here since fairies are rare." Melody nodded and Lucy talked with Melody on her going to Fairy Tail but kept personal information to herself. Melody

felt happy that she made a new friend.

While they were busy talking, they were in front of Fairy Tail again. This time Lucy went in and was surprised on how wild it was.

"Milliana was right when she said the guild was very lively but I didn't expect this lively."

Melody in a soft voice, "Lucy, someone's looking at you"

Lucy looked around and found a beautiful white hair woman looking at her.

"Excuse me"

Fairy tail was silent and Lucy sweat dropped.

"That was fast"

The white haired woman introduce herself, "Hello my name is Mira and what brings you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy turn to Mira and Mira gasped. Mira started crying and everyone made a scene.

"WHO ARE YOU MAKING MIRA CRY!"

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE!"

"W... W...Wait what?"

Lucy was confused and asked Mira, "Oi, what's wrong. Why are you crying."

She turned around and saw a group of people coming toward her. Lucy turned in every direction and everyone was ganging up on her.

"What is wrong with everyone. Milliana said everyone was nice!"

"Tch WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I THOUGHT FAIRY TAIL'S NICE!"

"We're nice when you don't hurt one of our family!" A pink haired man said. He was cracking his knuckles and aimed for Lucy but Lucy dodged.

"Well for your information Pinky, I never met one of you!"

Melody felled out of Lucy's pocket as Lucy dodged away from people.

"MELODY!"

Lucy tried to grab Melody but the pink haired man beat her to it.

"Hm.. so she's important to you. Huh? Since you made Mira cry, Ill make you cry then!"

"Tch, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE CRUEL! WHY WOULD SHE LIE TO ME! WHY! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GO TO THIS GUILD! WHY! WHY DID YOU LIE

TO ME MILLIANA!"

Lucy punched the floor and made a crack. Melody flew out and Lucy took Melody out. Lucy glared and you can see a bright glowing light surrounding Lucy's body.

Lucy was very mad since she found out Milliana lied to her. Everyone around her was shocked on her outburst. Mira calmed down and saw the commotion.

"What is going on!? I'm sorry but I have mistaken you for someone else."

"DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN TO HURT MELODY! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FAIRY TAIL! I HAD ENOUGH! MILLIANA SAID FAIRY TAIL WAS FUN

AND FULL OF NICE PEOPLE! THIS IS A LIE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Melody touched Lucy's cheeks and said, "Lucy calm down, it's ok. I'm safe."

"Tch!" Lucy turned her head. "I'm sorry for disturbing but I'm leaving this disrespectful guild!"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything but Mira regained her composure. "W... Wait. I'm sorry. Our guild is just protective! Please forgive us."

Lucy stopped in front of the door and turned her head, "Protective or not, you don't harm other people's important friends. You guys are just cruel. I never knew why

Milliana missed you."

"You know Milliana!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hmph, that liar. She's my mom and she recommend me to come here." Lucy's hair covered her eyes and continue to speak, "That was her last wish and..." Lucy turn

her full body to the guild. "She told me that you guys will be like a kind family not low life scums! Good bye!"

Lucy started leaving until someone pulled her back. A man pulled her back with tears. "Milliana's dead? That's a lie."

"He must be Milliana's love."

"Oh you're Milliana's first love, how's your life with your wife?" Lucy glared at him.

Mira gasped, "Macao?"

"No it can't be!"

Lucy sighed and crouched down to Macao. "Look I don't know the full story but she left because she didn't want to interfere with you and your fiance. Now

everything's cleared up. I'm leaving! Goodbye"

The pink haired man grabbed Lucy, "Wait!"

"Now what pinky? Trying to threaten me?"

"N..no. I'm sorry."

Everyone was shocked and Mira smiled, "That's good Natsu!"

Lucy's eyes widen and look at Melody, Melody nodded and Lucy said, "You shouldn't say that to me."

Natsu apologized to Melody and Lucy smiled. "We forgive you Natsu!"

Natsu blushed but was slammed down by a giant hand. Lucy's eyes widened and trailed the hand to a small old man.

"Master I..." Mira started but Master stopped her. The master looked at Lucy and smiled.

"So you're Milliana's daughter. My, you look like her. Please reconsider. Join the guild. I'm sorry about our behavior but that dense brat is very protective of his

teammates and doesn't know the limit. Please reconsider!"

Lucy look at the old man and turned around to the door.

* * *

Will Lucy accept or will she reject it?

So how was it? Please review this story and maybe give me some advice on how I should improve. Yeah I made Lucy a different person and about her meeting Gray. VVVVVVVVVVVeeeeeeeeeery Soon! So review and if you don't (Eyes glint) I will come after you! LOL Look forward next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakura: OHAYO! I"M BACK! Whew, finals are over and homework are over but I have many summer homework over the summer break. :(**

**Natsu: Get moving on the story! No one wants to know about your personal life!**

**Gray: I agree with Flame brat here for once.**

**Nastu: What did you say Ice Princess?**

**Gray: You wanna go Flame Breath?**

**Sakura: Don't Mind these 2 idio- oof**

**(Gray and Natsu tackled Sakura)**

**Sakura: Hehehehehe, you readers read and review while I take care of something. (Cracking her knuckles and had a demon look on her face)**

* * *

Melody woke up with a heavenly smell. She was still half a sleep and flew to the heavenly aroma. She flew past the bed. Then the living room, then the

bathroom and then... into the kitchen. There in the kitchen, Lucy was making bacon, scrambled eggs and toasts. Lucy felt someone near her and turned

towards Melody. Lucy smiled as she saw Melody half asleep. She was just too cute!

"Good morning Melody. Why don't you wash yourself up and then I'll give you breakfast"

Melody yawned and did what she was told. She flew into the bathroom and did whatever she need to do. (Haha I'm lazy so gomen! I'll make it up

somehow!) She flew back outside to find the delicious food on the table while Lucy was cleaning up. She flew towards Lucy to help clean up but Lucy

insist that she does it.

"It's alright, I got it. Go eat your breakfast alright?"

Melody smiled and flew to eat her breakfast. Lucy soon joined after.

"Lucy what are you going to now since you joined Fairy Tail?

Melody asked as she started eating her bacon.

"Mmm I have been thinking about what to do but I need you to agree so you're not in danger."

"It's fine because I know you will save me! I recommend a job to get money! We need it for rent."

"Demo..."

Melody saw Lucy's unconvinced face.

"Then we can do simple jobs and not too much fighting then, OK?"

Lucy hesitantly agreed and off they went to Fairy Tail. As they arrived, the guild was as lively as ever. Lucy walked in and got greeted by some

members. She walked toward a counter but was stopped by Macao. (Did I spelled it right? If not tell me) He gave her a weak smile and Lucy returned

the smile.

He must want to know about what happen to Milliana. Macao scratched his head shyly and couldn't bring himself to ask. Lucy chuckle.

"You want to know what happen to my mom right? "

Wakao widened his eyes and turn toward Lucy. She was smiling and was willing to tell him about her. He nodded meekly and Lucy led him to the

counter.

"My mom told me that she use to be a mage. She kept telling me stories of Fairy Tail and how crazy it was. When she was walking and learning about

Fiore, she said that a man bumped into her and made her drop all her books."

Lucy looked towards Macao and assuming that man was him.

"Yeah, that guys was me." He smile in nonchalantly. Lucy continued,

"She didn't know what to do but the man asked her if she knew magic. Of course my mother said yes and he dragged her to Fairy Tail. They soon

became close friends and my mom fell in love with him. However, few weeks later she found out that he has an fiance and she left heartbroken. She

wanted that man to be happy and then she had me. I never met my father but I'm hoping I will. She died last year because of this mage trying to kill

me."

Lucy lowered her head and hide her eyes. She was obviously thinking about Celestial but transfer the information toward her mom. (She combined Celestial, her own

mom and Milliana)

"It's my fault that she died!"

Lucy started to cry and Melody tried to comfort Lucy but it was no use. Macao tried to comfort her but Lucy suddenly turned her head toward the door but still tears

in her eyes. She felt a familiar presence and got up suddenly causing others to wonder what happen. They all followed Lucy and as she got close to the door, Lucy

widened her eyes.

"No it can't be!"

More tears started to form. Lucy ran and open the door. There lies two hooded figures. Lucy trembled and before she can act, Natsu acted up.

"Who are you and why did you make Lucy cry!?"

Lucy remembered how she came in and Mira started to cry and she got attacked. Lucy protected the figures with angry expression.

"You lay a hair on her. You. Will. Die."

Lucy was very frightening. Her hairs glowed and flew up a little and her body was glowing. Natsu widened his eyes towards Lucy's reaction. He saw that she wasn't

kidding at all!

_'Woah why is Lucy like that? She so protected of them. Why?'_

"My, my, my Lucy what happen to your childish behavior. Why are you so short tempered now?"

Lucy turned and now the hood was gone. Only two person remained. Julie and Lucy's childhood friend (a guy ohh ;) ) named Kirito (As you can see I

suck picking a name. Should ask you guys more often.) Lucy grinned cheerfully and hugged Julie first. Then she turn towards Kirito and as she hugged

him, many growls were heard.

"What brings you here my friends?"

When Lucy reminded the two siblings why they were here. Julie shivered while Kirito clenched his teeth. Lucy noticed and turn towards the guild.

"I'll be back, let me catch up with them."

The trio walked out and the guild was silent. Dead silent until Natsu spoke out loud,

"I'll don't like that guy hugging Lucy, he gives me a bad feeling."

Mira laughed, "You're just jealous Natsu!"

Natsu shook his head, "No I sense a bad presence from him!"

Meanwhile Gray sat on the counter with a jealous look on his face while clenching his cup.

_**~ Back to Lucy~**_

Lucy dragged Julie and Kirito to the forest and turned back to them seriously.

"What happened!?'

Julie was scared and trembled. Kirito explained instead.

"The whole kingdom was destroyed Lucy-sama."

Lucy stared at Kirito with widen eyes and tried to deny it. She stumbled,

"This can't be happening! What about the people! ARE THEY SAFE!?"

Lucy was shaking, Kirito put his hand on her shoulders and comforted her.

"Shhh, everyone is fine. Some people were injured but most are safe."

"Where are they staying at?"

"It's OK, they are staying somewhere thats safe."

Lucy sighed in relief but was once angry,

"Who did this to my people!"

Julie walked up to Lucy and whispered, "Zeref and his 5 men. We don't know who but they were powerful in swords, air, fire, ice and one that looks normal."

Lucy flared up with anger!

"NOR! I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Yikes, there will be a battle soon and tell me which fight you want to see first! Please review and thanks for taking your time to read this fanfic. I have a writer who wants to write a story with me. I will be happy to do the same with you guys. If you have any recommendations on what pairing you want then comment please. THANKS! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura: For the people out there reading, I'm getting more and more tests in June. It's really stressful but I will try to keep writing for you guys! :D**

**Lucy: FIGHTO!**

**Gray: Che, excuses**

**Sakura: Oi Ice Stripper, be careful of what's coming out of your mouth! -glares at Gray-**

**Gray: Yea you wanna go?**

**-Sakura and Gray butted their head and intense battle of glares came along-**

**Natsu: Hmph, stealing my rival! SAKURA IS A THEIF!**

**Lucy: -smakes Natsu on the head- Don't go making up stories. Sakura is nice and don't act like Gray is a property!**

**Gray: -blushes and scratching his head-**

**Sakura: You liiiikkkkeee her!**

**Gray: URUSAI!**

**-Gray chases Sakura-**

**Sakura: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND SUBSCIRBE/FOLLOW PLEASE!**

* * *

Lucy stares at the master and the guild was silent. Seconds passed and minutes have passed. Finally someone broke the silence.

"How do I know you guys are friendly after what I saw and been through? Don't get me wrong, I forgive you guys but still..."

The master sighed, "My dear, what ever you want to think is up to you. I don't force my opinions on other. However, if you threaten or harm our family, we will go all

out!"

Lucy arched her eyebrows. "Just like what they did to me."

Lucy turned around and her the guild gasped. Lucy started to walk towards the door but someone grabbed her hand before she exited.

"Wait!"

Lucy turned around and she saw a dark raven boy who looks 2 years older than her grabbed her hand. Lucy, shocked face slowly turn into an embarrassed/annoyed

face. Out of nowhere she brought a bat and hit him.

"Get away from me creep!" Lucy swung the bat and made a home run!

"Ara ara, Gray's naked again." Mira smiled and glance towards Lucy. She saw Lucy blushing wildly and that gave Mira an idea. "Ara, these two will have to get

together!"

Gray on the other hand, "ACK when did this happen!"

Lucy sweat dropped and mumble to herself, " How can you not know?"

After Gray was fully dressed, he faced Lucy seriously.

"We know we were wrong but can you please just give us a chance. You can have a free trial of our guild and you can always quit right master?"

The master nodded. "I'll make an exception for you my child. You get one month trial and then you can judge us. Deal?"

Lucy looked at them and tilted her head in confusion. "Why do I need a free trial when I'm planning to join?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Gray stuttered, "But you were going to walk out!"

"Yea because Melody went out!"

Nobody noticed the fairy leaving. Melody didn't know that Lucy was still in the guild and flew out slowly. Lucy tried to get her back but Gray pulled her back.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for Melody. I'll be right back, I promise!" Lucy smiled and then left. Gray stood there with a blush on his face and scratched

his head and then he smiled.

"Eww what's Ice Stripper smiling for?"

"What are you talking about Flame Breath!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

The fight went on. Lucy was searching for Melody.

"Melody! Melody! Where are you?!"

Lucy had been looking for 3 hours and was starting to get worried. She kept looking until she notice a magic presence. Lucy sighed.

"This guy is so persistent! I told him my answer already! What is he bothering me?"

"Why are you following me Nor?"

"Ah my love. You always seem to notice when I'm around huh? You must be in love with me!"

Lucy gave him a disgusted look and ignored him. She went back to calling out for Melody until she heard Melody. Lucy snapped her head to Nor's direction and there

she saw Melody in Nor's hand whimpering, Lucy growled, "Let. Her. Go!"

Nor simply laugh. "I won't let her go until you go on a date with me." He flashed his toothy smile but Lucy snarled.

"Why should I?!"

Nor tightened his grip on Melody. "Argh, L... L...u... c...y... He...lp...m...e..."

Lucy widened her eyes and fear planted her face.

"Please don't hurt Melody! PLEASE!"

Lucy was shacking uncontrollably and flashback to Celestial. "No...No... NOOO!"

Then, two figure kicked Nor in the back and one caught Melody while the other got ready to fight. The one who caught Melody was Gray and the one who's waiting to

fight was Natsu. Gray gave Melody back to Lucy and Lucy hugged Melody and held onto her tightly.

"Don't you ever leave without me again Melody!"

Melody smiled and nodded. Gray turned angrily at Nor and was really pissed.

However Natsu and Gray was about to fight Nor but Lucy stopped them. She looked at them with determined eyes and said, "It's my fight."

The two boys hesitated but they knew Lucy was right. Also they were curious about her magic. Nor stared at Lucy with a blank face while Lucy stared back.

Nor was about to attack but he stopped. He looked behind him and then back at the surprised Lucy. Her face showed her emotion or what's she trying to say. Right

now, Lucy's face is saying Why did he stop?

Nor chuckled and disappeared. He frowned as the mysterious power got closer.

"Tsk. I told him I could handle it."

Lucy lowered her guard and look back at her teammates. Lucy smiled ,"Let's go back to fairy Tail!" Everyone complied and they all went back and found a welcome

party for Lucy. Lucy wanted a yellow fairy tail mark on her hip. (Gomen I want to change it up) She looks really happy and enjoyed herself at the party. She got use

to everyone and she seems to be at home at last. Gray and Natsu seems to be looking at Lucy a lot but Lucy never realized. What a dense idiot. Anyway, Lucy started

chatting with Gray and laughing together. Well sooner or later, it led Natsu picking a fight with Gray and Lucy sweatdrop on how fast the whole guild fought each

other.

_**~2 hours pass~**_

Someone was on a balcony stretching and exhaled.

"Lucy, it's cold! Come back inside or you will get sick!"

Lucy on the balcony turned around and smiled cheerfully.

"I won't get sick that easi... ACHOO!"

Melody sweat dropped. She face palmed and slowly turned around, "Hai hai hurry and come back in."

Lucy sulked and did what Melody said. She came back in a nice room that's filled with a relaxing aroma. Lucy jumped on her bed and layed down and

played with her bracelet with a sad smile.

Melody look at Lucy curiously and flew towards Lucy.

"Lucy, you always look at the bracelet, is it something important?

Lucy nodded and covered her arms with one arm.

"Soon... I will tell you everything, Melody. Soon"

Melody flew to Lucy's face and hugged her with tears in her eyes, "I'll be waiting and soon I'll tell you about mine.'

Lucy chuckled and the two fell asleep.

* * *

EYO! How was it guys. I know I may confuse you guys but feel free to ask me questions. People ask me privately why do I write these comments when no one will read it. Well I'm just hoping people will read it. Some people do and some people don't. However I won't just give writing things people don't like. De to answer your question: I NEVER GIVE UP! :D


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sakura:**_ HEYY! This is chapter 7 and this is a whole different chapter so make sure you read this! It may get confusing for those who read most of it but don't

worry, you all would be caught up soon! PLEASE CONTINUE AND REVIEW!

* * *

Lucy woke up with someone humming.

"Hmm hmm hmm"

Lucy crack open her eyelids and groan as some of the light seep into her curtain and onto her face. She stretched herself in her bed and made a relieving sound.

"Arghhh!"

Lucy got out of bed and found Melody spreading jam on a toast of bread.

"Ohayo!"

Melody put the knife down and smile, "I could only manage to this much."

"I'll be fine with the toast. Thank you. Did you eat yet?"

Melody nodded, "I ate toast, grapes and umm... some chocolate."

Lucy stop eating her toast, "Chocolate?"

Melody nodded, "Yeah. Um.. I hope you don't mind."

Lucy shook her head, "Oh no no no! I just don't remember having chocolate at home. I love chocolate but I need to restrain myself from them so I haven't ate one ever since."

Melody flew to the box of chocolate and brought it to Lucy,

"This is the box."

Lucy study the box, it was a ocean blue heart box and inside were some chocolates in the shape of some stuff in the ocean. Lucy's eyes were fulled of surprise as she saw chocolates.

"These... Chocolates."

Melody sat on her arm, "They were really good. I felt like I was swimming with some sea animals. It was refreshing.'

Lucy laugh, "Well. This chocolate is indeed from one of my friends. She knows I love chocolate but since our distance are far apart, we barely see each other."

"But no matter what, you'll go back right?"

Lucy smile, "Of course! Now let's dress up and head to the guild."

Melody cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Huh? I don't have any clothes."

Lucy laugh, "Silly you. I bought some for you. I didn't have time to make some."

Lucy pulled out a barbie closet and inside the toy closet were many outfits that Melody could wear. Melody flew down to the closet and look through the clothes. She turn around and flew straight to Lucy,

"Oh thank you Lucy! Thank you!"

Lucy laugh and patted her head, "Come on, let's get ready."

_**-At the guild-**_

It was the usual day in the guild. Lucy and Melody came in and said hi to Mira first. Lucy turn around to face her way but bump into someone. Before she fell, someone caught her from behind. Lucy look up and saw Gray,

"G-Gray!"

Gray smirk, "Look where you're going klutz."

Lucy pouted, "Shut up."

Lucy face the person she knocked over and apologize,

"I'm sorry for knocking you down."

Lucy picked up some books as the other girl picked up some too. The blue haired bookworm smile,

"No, it's my fault for not looking too."

When there was one book left to pick, Lucy picked it up and saw the cover. She frown as she pick up the book.

"Uno. Where did you get this book?"

Levy look up to see the book Lucy was holding and widen her eyes,

"Oh! I'm sorry! This book was Milliana's book. I didn't read it, I was just going to put it in my library so it's safe."

Lucy laugh, "No it's fine. This book is written by someone who's related to me."

"You can take it back. It's not mine anyway."

Lucy didn't know what to say until Melody nudged her. Lucy extended her hand,

"I'm Lucy."

Levy extended her hand to shake Lucy's hand back,

"I know! Everyone knows you. I'm Levy."

"Ahem."

Lucy and Levy look at the person who cleared his throat and smile,

"Lonely?"

Gray rubbed his head, "Uh... kinda."

Lucy giggle as Levy said goodbye.

"Bye Lu chan!"

"Bye Levy!"

Lucy turn back to Gray and laugh when Melody started to play with Gray's hair and Natsu was nearby so Melody started playing Natsu's hair. She accidentally made a knot between the two guy's hair. Lucy try to hold her laughter when she saw the two mages struggling to get out without the pain. Melody felt guilty and tried helping but Lucy stopped her,

"Melody! Hahahaha! Don't worry about it. Oh my god."

As usual, Natsu and Gray got into fight and soon everyone joined in. Lucy stop laughing when someone was near the door. Lucy walk toward the figure, as she got closer. She saw a beautiful fierce woman who had long scarlet hair and an armor too. She saw a Fairy Tail stigma on so Lucy knew she was a member.

"Um... I'm new here, I never saw you before. You are?"

The woman smile, "Erza Scarlet. You must be Lucy."

Lucy nodded slowly and Melody popped out of Lucy's hair.

"You must be Melody. Sorry about how the guild acted."

Melody grin widely, "It's okay. Umm... about the guild. Is it okay for them to fight like that?"

Erza sigh, "Everyday. Master allow it but I won't."

She then let out a dangerous aura that everyone sensed. They froze,, not moving an inch, too scared to look back and slowly Erxa lecture each and one of them. When she got to Gray and Natsu, they did a cheer and cheered that they were best friend. Lucy sweatdrop on how only one person can change the guild's attittude so much.

Lucy was pretty amazed at Erza's skill and how everyone was scared of her. Melody already picked a job so they decided to leave but before they did, Lucy called out,

"Mira! We'll be heading out!"

Mira smile while cleaning a glass, "Okay! Be careful!"

Natsu and Gray ran straight out leaving Erza with a murdeous aura.

"GRAY! NATSU! COME BACK HERE! I HAVEN'T PUNISH YOU YET!"

Lucy and Melody got to the train on time but what scared them was the trio running after them and falling on top of her just when the train just closed. Melody was safe but Lucy wasn't. She started to feel sick already.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura: I know on the previous chapter, it was rushed but I'll try to fix it know. The story will be tweaked a little so please be patient **

**with me! ONEGAI! ARIGATO! I will try my best!**

* * *

Lucy was trying her best not to throw up. She had the urge but forced it down. She was sitting next to Natsu who was poking his head out the window, puking. Lucy turn away, paled and covered her mouth. Erza frown,

"Natsu! You're making Lucy pale. Look at her!"

It was true Lucy was pale but for a different purpose. Melody tried to comfort Lucy but it didn't help. Erza sigh,

"I guess it can't be helped. I guess I have to comfort you. Come here!"

Gray gave Erza a look with a sweat drop, _'You asking me to move?'_

Gray moved anyway and sat next to Lucy who still felt sick. Melody tried giving Lucy water but Lucy denied it. Melody look down,

"I'm so sorry Mama. I can't be any help."

Lucy couldn't say anything so she took the water and drank it all, making Melody surprised. Gray chuckle at the scene and told Melody but he did question when Melody called her mama,

"She can't explain since she's sick. She's grateful and thanks for helping her. You were a great help."

Melody smile cheerfully and sat on Gray's shoulder. Lucy smile but Lucy felt bad for Natsu. She just witness Erza knocking Natsu out. Lucy thanked the lord for not sitting next to Erza.

Gray smirk when Lucy paled again. Lucy saw the smirk and glared at Gray. Before she could speak, she felt nauseous. Gray laugh and put his hand around her head and made her lean against his shoulder. Lucy look up at Gray to see him smiling. Lucy looked confused but her heart was beating faster than usual. Lucy nodded her head, ignoring her heart. She slowly fell asleep and the sickness slowly went away. Gray turn toward Melody,

What mission did you pick?"

Melody smile, "Lucy didn't want a chaotic or dangerous one because of me but she trust me to pick one, so I picked the mission to capture bandits and you'll get 5 million Jewels!"

Gray widen his eyes, "% million jewels!?"

Melody put her finger on her lip, "SHHHH!'

She adverted her eyes toward the sleeping Lucy, Erza and Natsu. Well knocked out to be exact. Gray notice how Lucy was shivering and somehow gave took off his jacket and put it on her. Lucy snuggle toward the warmth and kept sleeping. Melody giggle and look outside.

"Gray-san!"

Gray sweat drop when he heard Melody saying his name in formal version, "Um... you're a friend of ours so no need to be formal."

Melody started to fidget and played with her fingers, "Can I call you something then?"

Gray smile, "Anything. Just not formal."

Melody stop fidgeting and look up with seriousness, "Then, I want to call you Papa desu!"

Gray widen his eyes and was taken back in shock, "PAPA?"

Melody was about to cry, "I can't?"

Gray shook his head, "Nononono, papa is fine!"

Gray literally almost smack himself, _'GRAY! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!'_

Melody smile, "Papa!"

Gray scratch his head, and look up, Can I ask you a question?"

Melody nodded, "Ask Papa."

Gray was still adjusting to the 'Papa' thing but ignore it, "Why do you call Lucy mama and why me papa?"

"Because Mama said it was okay. She was surprised like you did but she said it was fine. Besides you guys are pretty close! You treated me like I was with my family!"

Gray blink a couple time and laugh. Melody pouted, "Why are you laughing?"

Gray kept chuckling making Melody pout even more.

**_-In Lucy's Dream-_**

"Lucy."

Lucy woke up and look around.

"Where am I?"

Someone chuckle, "Lucy."

Lucy widen her eyes and turned around, Lucy smile, "Milliana!"

Milliana accepted Lucy's hug and smile.

"How's Fairy Tail?"

Lucy grinned widely, "It's wild but it's so much fun!"

Milliana smile with a little sadness, "Souka."

Lucy notice the atmosphere and change the subject, "So why are you here?"

Milliana look down, "I... I heard about Celestial."

Lucy look away, breaking contact. "Why are you bringing this up? It was months ago."

Milliana sigh, "Lucy. You need to train your powers. Improve them. If you don't, it will be a waste of Celestial's effort."

Lucy didn't respond, Milliana pulled Lucy in for a hug again. She patted her head,

"Shh. It's okay. Celestial will always be by your side."

Lucy smile with tears in her eyes, "She is. I made her into a bracelet, She's recovering."

Milliana smile. "See. She's in your heart."

Before Lucy could say anything, a voice called out to her.

_"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"_

Milliana and Lucy look at the direction to the voice, Milliana chuckle,

"I kept you long enough. Time for you to wake up."

Lucy nodded but before she made any movement, she open her mouth,

"I will."

Milliana widen her eyes, smirk when realizing what she's answering too. Lucy closed her eyes.

"Lucy?" "Lucy?" "Oi! Wake up!"

Lucy open her eyes again, this time she saw Gray looking annoyed at her. She stretched,

"Ohayo!"

Gray's eyebrow twitch, "Oi. I didn't know you were a heavy sleeper? Hurry up, they're all outside waiting."

Lucy yawn, "Hai, hai!"

Lucy and Gray quickly ran out and the train door just closed right when they got out.

"Safe!"

Melody saw Lucy and flew to her, "Mama! Let's do this mission!"

"Osu!"

"SOMEBODY HELP! THEY STOLE MY BAGS!"

The gang turn around and Lucy smirk when she saw that it was the bandits they were looking for. Lucy smirk,

"I'm fired up!"

Natsu, Gray and Erza blink a couple time, "That's Natsu's line."

Lucy ran towards the bandits and look back, "Really? Let's see about that."

She somersaulted and spun kick the bandits. The bandits fell but got up slowly.

Natsu was taken back, "OI! STOP HAGGING THEM!"

"LUCY! LEAVE SOME FOR US!"

"Lucy! Nice move. I admire you."

Lucy and the gang beat up all the bandits with victory but the town area was damaged a lot, mainly by Natsu. Soon the guards start running.

Natsu paled, "Uh oh."

Gray started to run but grab Lucy, who was confused, "Run! Lucy!"

Lucy look at Gray with confuse eyes, "They'll get us and we'll get in a lot of trouble. Besides they probably want us to pay the damages."

Natsu smile, "But that's Fairy Tail!"

Lucy laugh and ran with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura: Hola! So before you read, I changed up the plot. For those who recently read this, I changed the story. I deleted the old chapter and review into new chapters. Roy is Lucy's childhood best friend and personal trainer. He's very mysterious but caring. Anyway, if you have any questions feel free to ask me or pm me. Please review and follow!**

* * *

Lucy cracked her head from side to side due to exhaustion. She did go back to get the reward but she had to give some up due to the damages they have caused. Lucy personally didn't mind, as long she finish the job and everyone is safe.

Now Lucy, Melody and Erza were going shopping, Lucy never really shop in the ocean, mainly because she's the princess and no one allowed her to go shopping. Now that she have an opportunity, she'll take the chance. She walk from a store to another. Lucy was gazing and so was Melody but one thing caught Lucy's eye. While Melody was looking around with Erza, Lucy went over to the item, that catched her attention.

She pressed her hand to the glass and admire how the item glowed.

"Lucy!"

Lucy snap out of her trance and quickly step away from the item. Melody and Erza walk over towards her. Erza's carrying tons of bags, Melody got something too but with Lucy's money of course. Lucy smile,

"All done?"

Erza shook her head, "Oh no, no, no."

Lucy frown, "What else do you need to get?"

Erza chuckle, "Not me. You."

Lucy blink a couple of time in confusion, "Huh? Why do I need to buy something?"

"Because it's shopping!"

Lucy laugh, "I rather gaze around then shopping. I'm fine with looking."

Erza shook her head and was about to say something when Lucy interrupted her,

"Let's get some cake!"

Before Erza could say anything, Lucy drag Melody and Erza to the nearest bakery. After buying some pastries, the girls decided to meet up with the boys and head home.

After a couple hours they finally found the boys fighting each other which led to another disaster when Erza joined. Lucy sweat drop while Melody giggle.

**_-In the guild-_**

The group's walking in the guild when someone try to punch Lucy but she dodge. She manage to catch the face of her attacker and smile. She push herself and flipped that person. Her attacker was caught in surprise and groan when he hit the floor. Lucy laugh and offer a hand to help him up.

"Hey Roy!"

Roy flash a grin and grab Lucy's hand. She turn around and greeted her other companion.

"Roy, meet Erza, Natsu, Gray and this one is Melody. This is Fairy Tail. Guys, this is Roy."

Roy bowed down to them, "Thank you for taking care of this brat. She must have been troublesome towards you."

Lucy punch Roy and pouted. Master cleared his throat,

"Hello Roy. I'm the Master. Are you here to join the guild."

Roy shook his head, "I'm sorry but I must decline. I was here to train Lucy and also be here for her birthday."

The guild exclaimed, "BIRTHDAY?!"

Lucy sweat drop, "It's not a big deal."

Natsu's jaw dropped, "Yes it is! You get a lot of food on your birthday!"

Gray smack Natsu's head, "That's only what you want stupid flame breath!"

Natsu growled, "Shut it stripper. You need clothes for your birthday!"

While Natsu and Gray were brawling, Mira smile, "So when's the date Lucy?"

Lucy wave her hand, "No it's okay! It doesn't need to be celebrated. I'm fine."

Mira's smile became a smile that say 'tell me now or I'll force it out of you."

Roy smirk, "Next week."

Lucy frown, "Roy!"

Roy shrug, "What? It won't harm you."

Lucy cross her arm, "Whatever. Let's go Melody."

Before Lucy could go anywhere, Roy grab her shirt, "I'm here to train you. I was assigned."

"Hai, hai, whatever. Same thing right?"

"That was with your upper body, now you need to train your lower body."

Gray frown, "Why lower body? Aren't you suppose to train the whole body?

Lucy and Roy look at each other, "Uh... It's because Roy's training are more effective!"

"I hope you did continue the training. You better not be weak."

Lucy roll her eyes, "I got much better. I slam you to the ground."

Roy chuckle, "I was going easy on you. I didn't use any strength."

Lucy grew an angry tick, "No wonder! It was too easy!"

Roy started to laugh, "Alright. Alright. Gomen!"

Lucy turn back to Melody, "Stay with Mira awhile and when I come back, let's go on a mission together."

Melody nodded and flew to Mira. Melody have been close with Mira lately. Lucy waved goodbye and went with Roy to train. On their way to a perfect training spot, Roy picked up a conversation,

"I heard everything."

Lucy clench her fist, "Milliana?"

Roy nodded. They finally reach their destination, Lucy turn around.

"Make me stronger so I can defeat Nor and Zeref!"

Roy sigh, "Lucy, I..."

Roy couldn't say anything while looking at the furious dark chocolate brown eyes. he close his mouth and sigh,

"I'll try my best. First I need you to call out your spirits. How many can you call out?"

"3 so far."

Roy nodded, "I need you to get more out. Is that okay? Don't push yourself but slowly we need to improve your power and strength."

Lucy nodded and did what Roy told. They have been training with Aquarius, Taurus and Loke. They practice on fighting in unison and some tactics that can make a mess. They kept going for 5 more hours. Finally, the three spirits went back to the spirit world and Lucy was panting and aching. Roy shook his head, "Stamina, low."

Roy put out a water bottle and handed it to Lucy, "Drink it and we'll move on to your dragon slayer power."

Lucy look at Roy and grab the water. She drank the whole container within 1 minute. She settle the plastic down and wipe the excess water on her mouth.

"You know dragon slayer magic?"

"I'm a dragon slayer too."

Luke widen her eyes, "First, Milliana now you? Who else? Julie?"

Roy shook his head, "Just us and Milliana. Now you're power can work two ways. Light from the sun or stars or from your spirits."

Lucy tilt her head, "What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

Roy manage to make Lucy understand the process and they sent another 3 hours training her power. Lucy was exhausted and drenched in sweat. Roy gave her another bottle and she drank it all. Roy made Lucy jog all the way to the guild. Roy jog with her so he can encourage her as she jog. When she made it to the guild, everyone saw the drenched Lucy, who's panting.

"Arigato Roy."

Roy just patted her head and asked Mira for a towel. Roy handed it to Lucy and Lucy quickly wiped her sweat.

Gray walk up to her, "How's the training?"

"Intense but still effective."

Gray nodded, "Hey. Um... the day before your birthday, can you make that day free?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah sure. No problem. Why?"

Gray scratch his head, "I'll tell you when it' time."

"Mama!"

Melody hug Lucy and notice Gray's presence. "Papa!"

Lucy frown in confusion, "Papa?"

Gray shrug, "I told her not to be formal to me and she wanted to call me Papa. I don't mind."

Lucy laugh, "Aren't you a softie."

Gray growl, "Am not!"

Lucy laugh. Roy tap her shoulder and whisper in her ear. Knowing there are some dragon slayers, Roy made sure no one can hear beside Lucy.

"I'm going back to the ocean for now. I'll be back on your birthday."

Lucy pout, "Do you have to leave so soon?"

Roy ruffle Lucy's hair, "I'll be back. Don't worry. Don't slack on your training. Here's your daily schedule."

Lucy took the paper and reviewed it and nodded, "Sank you!"

The guild bare farewell to Roy and Lucy was about to go home.

"Melody, time to go home!"

"Yes Mama! Goodbye Mira san."

Mira smile and watch as Lucy said bye and both of them left. Her smile faded when she felt a dark presence. She turn around but the presence was gone. Natsu notice Mira's distress,

"What's wrong?"

Mira frown and try to inspect a little to get some hint but failed, "Nothing. Probably my imagination."

No one knows that it wasn't her imagination and that there could be some danger coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura: OHAYO! Sorry, I had tests here and there and need to start thinking about my future and it's a lot of **

**stress. Not trying to make any excuses but I love writing stories so it relieves my stress a little. Any way, **

**please comment below on which pair on any anime you want me to write about. If it's an anime I haven't **

**seen, of course, I need to watch it but don't worry! I watch 7 seasons for Fairy Tail in less than a week so **

**don't worry. Any who, review and follow!**

* * *

_**-The next morning-**_

Lucy was at the training spot and look at the paper, Roy gave her. She sweat drop as she saw the training.

**Swim 100 laps within 10 seconds.**

**Swim 50 laps moving through obstacle course in 10 seconds.**

**Run 100 laps around the park.**

**Run 50 laps with a tire.**

**100 sit ups and push up.**

**Train with spirit, (different spirits each day) Do it for 3 hours**

**Train your power for 5 hours**

**REPEAT UNTIL YOU GET A NEW ONE!**

Lucy sigh, "Better start now.

So Lucy continue to train each day but she always made time for Melody and the guild. Soon the guild was worry about

Lucy's health. She comes into the guild sweaty and tired but she always make an effort to spend time with them

especially Melody. One day, someone had enough. Lucy came in tired and sweaty. As she walked, she started to feel

dizzy. She shook her head and continue walking. However her body gave out and someone catched her.

"Lucy!"

Lucy open her eyes to see Gray staring at her intensely.

"Gray. Thank you."

Lucy tried to get up but Gray tighten his grip. He carried Lucy in a princess style and started to walk out the door. Lucy

flushed and start to struggle,

"What are you doing? Let me go! Gray!"

The guild watch in shock at Gray, who's ignoring Lucy's protest and continue waking. Melody smile,

"Papa cares about mama's health!"

Mira looks at Melody,

"Lucy didn't listen to you?"

Melody shook her head, "I kept saying that it was fine with the guild and she need to rest but she keeps saying she

needs to get stronger. Something about she needs to avenge her friends."

Mira blink a couple of time,

"Avenge?"

Melody nodded innocently. Mira look at Lucy with a curious look.

_**-Back with Lucy and Gray-**_

Gray was still waking but this time Lucy was too weak to protest. Instead she fell asleep. Gray sigh,

"I don't even know where she live."

Gray glance at Lucy, he look away and started to walk faster.

"I'll take her to my place."

He quickly ran to his place without waking Lucy of course and set her on his bed. Gray tuck in a golden blonde stray of

hair. He stop his movement,

_'What am I doing? Gray snap out of it!'_

Lucy started groaning which caught Gray's attention. He sees Lucy frowning and sweating. He put his hand on her

forehead and got up quickly,

"You're burning up!"

Lucy breathing slowed down when she felt the contact of Gray's hand.

Gray started to panic, he got a towel and put his hand on it to make it cold. He then put the towel on Lucy's head. He

notice that Lucy's clothes are drenched. He blushed furiously as he put on his shirt on top of her clothes and slowly

undress the clothes that's drenched. Finally he manage to take her tank top and shorts. He put it in the sink to wash but

he was so exhausted that he fell asleep on the floor.

_**-The next morning-**_

Lucy's eyes flutter open. She stretched herself out and felt a cold towel on her forehead. She blink in confusion and took

the towel off. Now that she think about it, there was something different about her room.

"Melody?"

Lucy was going get out of her bed but her hand touch something soft.

"Eep!"

Lucy relaxed when she saw Gray. Her hand who's still on his hair, stroking back and forth. She stopped when Gray

stirred a little.

_'He's cute.'_

Lucy froze and blink, "What the hell did I say?"

That's when Gray decided to wake up. He felt a hand on his head and met the chocolate brown eyes,

"Uh. Morning?"

Lucy flush and pull her hand back, "M-M-Morning!"

Gray frown, "Do you still have a fever? You're red."

Gray put his forehead against hers and Lucy blushed even more.

"N-No. I-I'm g-good."

"Okay. You stay in bed for today."

"What?! I need to do my training!"

Gray gave Lucy a glare, "Just because you don't have a fever doesn't mean you're fully recovered."

Lucy turn her head away in fustration. Then a knock was heard, Gray went to answer the door.

Gray open the door to find a surprise. Lucy was studying her surroundings and her eyes fell on her clothes. She frown,

"Why are my clothes on the sink?"

She got up to make sure but when she did, all she felt was the hem of the shirt near her knees. She look down to only

see a shirt covering her. Lucy blush,

"What the hell?!"

"MAMA!"

Lucy turn to see Melody flying to her crying.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I knew I could trust Papa!"

Lucy petted Melody with a finger and saw Gray leaning on the wall. Lucy flush and look down when Gray was staring at

her. Gray sighed and scratch his head,

"What do you eat?"

Lucy tilt her head, "Huh?"

"Melody told me that you haven't been eating properly so I'm going to make something."

Lucy shook her head, "I'm good. I bother you enough."

Gray ignored her and went into the kitchen, but he told Melody to come to help him. Melody flew to Gray happily.

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Lucy was forced to sit and food was displayed. Lucy stare in awe, it wasn't fancy but yet again...

The food displayed in front of her were all burnt or not edible. Gray look away in embarrassment.

"I'm not a cook. You don't have to eat it."

Lucy look at Melody who was embarrass too,

"I'm never cooked either."

Lucy just gave them a blank look and bursted out laughing,

"Pffttt! Hahahaha!" If you didn't know, you could have asked me!"

Lucy wiped a tear and headed for the kitchen,

"I'm going to borrow the kitchen!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura: Konbanwa! I know it's late, my apologies, I've been working out lately adn things are tougher. People said I got chubbier so I need to lose **

**weight, but it won't stop me from posting stories. I have a favor for you guys, this is for all the artists out there. I'm currently trying to draw a cover **

**for a stroy on wattpad but the one I drew aren't turning quite right. Draw something with a boy and 2 girls. Basically it invlves time travel, super **

**power, and demons. Please help and send it to hallaloyalol . PLEASE NO SPAM! Anyway, read and review! **

* * *

Lucy brought out decent food out leaving Gray surprised. Gray quickly digged in, with Lucy chuckling. Gray stop eating and clear his throat,

"Ahem. Thank you. You should sit and eat."

Lucy shook her head, "No I-."

Gray interrupted her by putting some of the food in her mouth, Lucy chews slowly and swallow. Melody giggle at the sight and continue on her breakfast. Few

minutes later, Gray was washing the dishes and Melody was heading toward the guild later. Lucy was stuck in bed reading, well forced but she pick a book up and

started reading.

"Let's go to the guild."

Lucy look up to see Melody ready and Gray staring at her,

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Lucy didn't question him and changed back to her clothes and sprinted out.

Since Lucy wasn't allow to train, she was put in a bad mood. Gray decided to brighten up her mood by challenging her to race him to the guild. Lucy's mood brighten

off.

Melody stood in the middle in the air,

"Ready! Set! Go!"

Gray and Lucy ran so fast that Melody tumble back in the air and dust flew all over the place. Melody quickly flew after them but it was hard to keep up. Gray and

Lucy was smirking at each other but Gray suddenly jumped up and froze a line that's up in the air where they would put lantern. He was sliding on it and gave Lucy a

farewell motion. Lucy growled and sprinted faster. She found a stick and grin. She grab the stick and stock it onto the floor, flinging herself in the air and repeating

the process. She was catching up to Gray but the guild kept coming closer to them. Sadly the two idiots didn't notice and they ran into the guild's roof.

**-BOOM!-**

The guild gasp as they saw their guild's roof torn and two figure lying on the floor. Gray and Lucy looked at each other and grin. Gray got up first dusting himself and

reach out to Lucy,

"Hnn. It's a tie?"

Lucy smirk and took Gray's offer,

"Not next time."

Suddenly Gray flew into the wall,

"HOW CAN YOU HAVE A FIGHT WITHOUT ME?!"

Gray slowly fell of the wall and ran back to kick Natsu,

"DO YOUNG HAVE TO START WHEN I JUST ENTER?!"

"YOU DIDN'T ENTER ICE BRAIN, YOU CRASHED IN!"

Gray and Natsu fought, making others joining. Lucy just smile but she saw Melody panting.

"Ah! Gomen Melody! I got caught up."

Melody wheeze between her breath,

"It's _-pant-_ okay _-pant-_"

Lucy chuckle and went over to the bar,

"Ohayo Mira!"

Mira smile, "Ohayo Lucy! What can I get you?"

"A glass of water for Melody and a glass of strawberry milkshake please."

"Coming right up!"

Lucy reach her pocket and look at her training.

_'Few more days and I'll get a new training sheet.'_

Mira came back with water and the milkshake, giving it to Lucy. Melody gulped down the water while Lucy was sipping her milkshake. She observed around until she

saw the book with the title, Vampire Academy. She widen her eyes and ran to the person holding it,

"Omg! That's my favorite book!"

Levy look up surprised and squealed, "You like books too?!"

Lucy smile proud, "Back home I have a big library with many books sign by the authors. I even contact them."

Levy's eyes gliseten, "Omg! What other books do you like?!"

The two bookworm spend their time chatting that Lucy didn't realize someone was behind her until he spoke,

"Having fun Lucy?"

Lucy froze. Her blood boiled in anger. She turn anger around furiously and punch him. However he casually block the attack.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. NOR?"

Lucy's eyes were filled with hatred, Nor grinned as everyone stop what they were doing to watch.

"Like I said, I need your powers."

"I don't give a crap what you need. I will end you here."

Lucy punch Nor's stomach and he flew back to the wall. Everyone glance at Nor and back to Lucy. She had yellow magic aura around her adn seem to be fueling up and she looked like she was ready to kill someone.

Melody shrieked back. Before Lucy could make a move,

"Lucy. Stop."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sakura: HEYYYY! So over the spring break, I have to admit, I was pretty lazy but I did think of some other ideas of stories but it wouldn't fit any **

**anime so as some of you know, I have a wattpad account. However, nothing is up because I need a cover and I'm still working on that but when **

**stories are up, I will t****ell you guys to check it out. Anyway ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Lucy growled, "Get out of this Roy."

Roy ignore Lucy's warning and kept walking closer. Lucy was about to charge towards Nor but Roy stop her with his arm.

Nor chuckle, "Roy! How nice of you to join me again?!"

Roy growled, "What do you want?"

Nor close his eyes, walked away as he strugged,

"Oh I don't know."

Nor open his eyes dangerously and flicker at Lucy, "I'm here..."  
He lunged for Lucy,

"To take her with me."

Lucy took a step back in surprise but she knew she couldn't advoid the attack.

_'Tsk, I'll try anyway!'_

Before she can make a move, Roy butted in and took the impact. He stood where he was but his arm was hurt and blood started seeping through his clothes and onto

the floor. Lucy widen her eyes and shakily reach towards Roy's arm, which was out protecting Lucy.

Nor raised and eyebrow, "Hmm? What's this?"

"I'm going to make this loud and clear, touch her and you will die!"

Lucy snarl, "I'll make you suffer and die before you touch me or anyone I love."

This comment made Gray flinch. Nor snorted,

"Really now. I guess you don't know what happen in the past."

Nor glanced at Roy who tighten his grip, fully aware of what Nor was talking about.

**"Don't. Say. It."**

Nor smile, "With your parents. The true cruel death of theirs."

Lucy's eyes widen when she heard Nor. She faced Roy and grabbed him,

"Ne, Roy. What is he talking about? What true death? You said they die at an accident!"

Nor crackle in laughter as Roy look away in guilt.

"If he won't tell you, I'll will."

Roy roared and lunge towards Nor before he could start blabbing. Nor blocked Roy's attack, and make a kick but Roy deflected it and punch Nor in the stomach.

Nor walked back a little and wiped his mouth.

"Nice. Brutal than last time huh? Too bad you could've saved them but you were weak and injured. To be honest, they put up a fight and you know what they

begged?"

Roy's eyes were wide open and veins were pooping out,

"I told you to shut up."

"Don't kill their beloved children!"

With that said Roy charged in with anger and fought with all his might, making Nor smile even more.

Lucy flop down making her friends worried. Levy held Lucy, "Lucy. Lucy! Keep it together!"

Lucy blocked off her hearings. She focused on what Nor just said, _'Lucy's parent. Brutal. Enjoyed their death. Don't kill their children.'_

What does he mean? She couldn't hold her emotion any longer. Words started echoing and she started trembling, hair blocking her view. Arms clench on each arm,

whimpering.

"No. No. NOOOOOOO!"

Roy tore Levy away from Lucy and warn any others to take cover. Nor watch Lucy and smile,

"There it is."

Lucy was out of control. Hair flying everywhere, powers are coming out of her body and her emotions of fear and anger poured out making darkness aura. Roy tsked,

he turn to Gajeel.

"Oi! YOU! CATCH!"

Roy threw Levy to Gajeel who caught her in time.

"OI! WHAT IF I HAVEN'T CAUGHT HER?!"

Roy rolled his eyes, "But you caught her."

Roy rolled his eyes, "Humans."

The guild blinked in confusoion on Roy's comment. Sounded like he didn't belong in their world.

Lucy was still out of control, Roy took a step towards her,

"Lucy! Snap out of it! Pull yourself together!"

Lucy made no attempt to stop. Roy tried getting to her but he failed and ended up with some injuries. Nor smirk,

"I can take her like this."

Nor reach for Lucy but was again interuptted,

"ICE MAKE CANNON!"

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"DANCE MY BLADES!"

"ROAR OF THE AIR DRAGON!"

Nor jump dodging the attack, tsking at the interference. He snap his fingers together and his gang appeared. The darkness around Lucy seem to grow darker and

darker, Roy tsked,

"Kuso! LUCY!"

Meanwhile with Lucy, in her head.

"Why?! Why?! I'm going to avenge them and kill Nor and his stupid gangs!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy gasp and woke up from her tranze, her powers slowly went back to normal and Lucy look around.

"What have I done?"

Lucy teared up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Gray tried walking toward her but Lucy crawled back, "Don't come near me! Stop! I might hurt you!"

Roy ran to Lucy ignoring her screams. He quickly checked on her, making Lucy calmer.

"Lucy! Are you okay?"

Lucy look up weakly, "Roy nii! Go-m-en."

Lucy then fell into Roy's shoulder. Roy gripped Lucy and held her,

"Lucy. Come on. I can't lose my only sister. Ne! Your brother is right here. Come on! Lucy!"

Roy craddle Lucy's head, crying. "Come on!"

Natsu frown, "What's going on?"

Master looked down, "Because of that burst of powers, Lucy can die from lack of magical power. She pratically was forcing everything out. Now her life is in danger."

The guild watch in sadness. Nor and his gang walked toward Roy, which cause him to turn around angrily. Nor ignore Roy and signal his gangs to restrain Roy.

"You're not holding me back! I will kill you!"

Swert and Airnet held Roy, who was struggling. Swert tsked, and took a sword out. She pointed the sword at Roy's neck which cause him to growl.

"Get away from Lucy!"

Nor ignore Roy and bent down to Lucy. He put a hand to her forehead but before he touched her, a knife stab his hand,

Nor turn around to see Erza. She gave him the glare that the guild know all too well.

"Get away from Lucy."

Nor smile and shook his head,

"You don't understand do you?"

The guild got ready into a battle position as a large number of ninjas appeared. Natsu made the first move, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Gray attack as he kept running toward Lucy,

"Lucy!"

Nor touch Lucy's forehead and there was some magic flowing to her brain. Roy kicked up Swert's sword and flip Airnet. They both got up but their opponents

changed. Airnet and Swert smirk, Erza and Wendy look at them furiously. They quickly got into battle with Natsu and Flame. Icicle followed Gray and attacked him.

Luckily Gray dodged, if not he would have been frozen. Roy ran towards Nor and push him away, he held Lucy who was still weak. He turn toward Nor,

"What did you do?!"

Nor smile, "She's fine now. I added something special for her too."

Nor smile darkly, "Let's go!"

The rest of his gang stopped disappointed and follow Nor's lead. The guild was about to chase after them but Master stopped them,

"Stop it. Let them go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura Ozyumi: OHAYO! Sorry I haven't been able to post earlier because school is making me suffer! Soon I have exams so if I delay any chapters, I apologize in advance. Anyway, I will do my best to update but other than that, continue and review!**

Natsu slam the table, "We need to get them. They can hurt Lucy again! We need to stop them."

Before anyone could say anything, Lucy suddenly started moaning,

"Argh, I feel weak. What happen?"

Roy widen his eyes in surprise and relief, hugged Lucy,

"Thank god. Thank god you're alright!"

Lucy blinked a couple time, "Did something happen?"

She looked around, "Whoa! Did the guild get more damaged? Who did this? Gray and Natsu?"

Natsu made a face, "SO MEAN! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Gray frown, "Lucy. You don't remember anything?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and scratched her head, "Wasn't I sleeping?"

Everyone sweat drop, Roy brought his finger to his chin,

"Maybe Nor did this? He did save your life but he also said that he gave you a gift."

Lucy's eye started twitching, "Nor? Saved me?"

Natsu grin, "Yup!"

Lucy threw a chair at Natsu, "Don't smile you idiot!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Oi! Don't forget about me!"

Soon the guild were all fighting. Master sat there sipping his tea until he snapped,

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped. Lucy scratched her head and bowed,

"I apologize for the mess. I'll fix it."

Roy widen his eyes and was ran to stop Lucy. Roy slap Lucy on the head, "You idiot!"

Lucy held her head in pain, "Ow! What's that for?!"

Roy widen his eyes as a warning and Lucy immediately remember, "Oh okay."

Lucy then clench her head in pain, Roy got nervous,

"Oi! I didn't hit you that hard!"

Lucy held her head, "I remember now. I was the cause of this."

Master touch Lucy's shoulder, Lucy stood motionless,

"Gomen Master."

The guild stayed silent. Roy lean toward Master,

"Can we talk in private?"

Master nodded and they both headed towards Master's office. Before Roy enter the office, he motion Lucy to come. Lucy blink but obeyed. Finally inside the office,

Roy started to talk,

"Lucy. Tell him about us."

Lucy widen her eyes, "But!"

Roy sigh, "I'll handle it."

Lucy bit her lip and nodded,

"I'm a mermaid and Roy is my brother."

Lucy continue and told the full story leaving her royalty blood out. Master slowly took in the news before letting Lucy continue,

"Wait! Due to the information I'm getting along with Nor's."

Master widen his eyes,"You're the princess!"

Lucy wince, "Yeah. Nor knows and he keeps saying he wants my power but I don't understand. Roy won't tell me anything besides my training."

Before anyone can talk the door barged open,

"MASTER! AN INJURED WOMAN IS ASKING FOR LUCY AND ROY! SHE'S HURT REAL BAD!"

Lucy and Roy looked at each other and ran down. Lucy widen her eyes as she saw the person crawling to her,

"Lu-cy!"

Roy tremble and clench his fist as Lucy ran to Julie.

"JULIE! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! I WILL KILL THEM!"

Julie coughed out some blood, "I'm sorry, Lucy. We all tried fighting but they were too strong. The kingdom, we hid it like you told us to Roy."

Roy clench his hand, "Julie. Why? You should've escaped!"

Julie smile, "I couldn't do that. I can't abandon the kingdom I promise you and your parents to protect."

Julie coughed again in blood this time. She clench her chest in pain, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect all the citizens."

Lucy eyes widen in anger, "Who did this?"

Julie look in Lucy's eyes, "Lucy. St-"

Lucy widen her eyes, "WHO!?"

Julie coughed again. "Nor."

The guild gasp, "Wasn't he just here?"

Julie clench her teeth in pain,

"Wendy!"

"I'm on it!"

When Julie was in Wendy's arm, Lucy ran out of the guild.

"LUCY!"

Roy tsked, "Damn it! Wish I can do it alone but..."

He turn toward the guild and bowed,

"I will tell you everything but for now, please help us!"

The whole guild didn't hesitate to answer, "Let's go!"

Roy led the way and saw Lucy jump in the air transforming. The guild watch in surprise,

"Lucy... is a mermaid?!"

Roy look down, "If you don't want to help, I understand. I will go ahead but if you want to come, these seaweed will help you breathe underwater for 10 hours, that's

it."

With that said, Roy transformed and swam after Lucy.

"LUCY!"

Lucy didn't stop swimming until she's looking at the destruction left by Nor. Roy held Lucy in case she lost control.

"Let go."

Roy gripped his grip tighter,

"No. I won't lose you again."

Lucy struggle to be released,

"LET GO OF ME! HE KILLED MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND NOW WHAT! I HAVE NO ONE LEFT!"

Roy hug Lucy, "You have me. You have Fairy Tail."

Lucy soften her gaze and stopped struggling until she remember the death of everyone. She pushed Roy away,

"No. Stay away from me. All the deaths were caused by me. I have the power to awaken them."

Roy blink in confusion,

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy! Roy!"

Roy look back and saw Gray swimming towards them,

"The guild was about to come with you but their busy fighting right now so I came."

He glanced at Lucy,

"Lucy."

He reached towards Lucy but Lucy swam back,

"They know. They all know, I deceived them. Now they're going to die because of me! Why was I selfish at that time!"

Lucy couldn't handle the pressure and swam back to the surface to find Nor.

She swam out of the water and turn back to human. She grabbed her steel pole nearby and defeated Nor's army. When defeated, she pointed the stick at Nor.

"If you defeat me, I'll do whatever you say and you won't bother anyone else! If I win, you leave everyone alone! And I mean everyone!"

Nor smile, "What makes you think I'll keep the promise."

"Because I remember everything now. You use to be my childhood friend. You're the one who gave me my memories back!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakura: Sorry minna! I would have posted early but something went wrong with the website. I was done with the chapter and click save but **

**everything was erased! :( So gomen again! Please forgive me and continue reading and review!**

* * *

Nor looked down, covering his eyes but stayed silent. Roy and the guild were shocked. Gray look at Nor adn Lucy back and forth,

"Father erased my memories because you were working for Zeref and I didn't know at the time. I didn't know you were..."

Lucy bowed in guilt, but she heard a chuckle. She looked up to see Nor cracking up.

"Why would I be depress over that?!"

Lucy blink in confusion.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because I was using you to get your power just like Zered instructed me too! Your father knew and tried to protect you."

Lucy's eyes widen, Nor smirked evily,

"I left on my own after he erased your memories. That stupid king tried searching for me but failed miserably. I tried attempting to get close to you but he didn't

leave you alone because he was protecting you but ended up hating him. Suddenly he actually went out of his kingdom with his beloved wife to go somewhere . Silly

him. You know what's better?"

Lucy started to tremble in anger, tears pooled knowing what he'll say next but hoping he won't say it.

"Shut up."

"I."

"SHUT UP!"

"killed."

Lucy raged and as Nor was about to say something, ice darted in his direction. Nor took the damage in surprise.

"She said shut up!"

Gray stood in front of Lucy, protecting her and making sure she won't go berserk again. Lucy bit her lip, she wanted to yell at Gray for interfering but she knew he did

it for hers and the guilds sake.

Nor's companions suddenly jumped out ready to attack but the guild didn't back off either.

Nor eyed Gray, "So you got a boyfriend huh?"

Gray and Lucy look at each other and blushed, "Wha-What are you talking about?!"

Nor sigh, "Idiots."

Nor started to walk away

Natsu took a step forward, "Where are you going?!"

"Leaving."

Lucy open her mouth but was interuppted,

"I won't fight against you for a petty bet. I'll come back next time. Besides I don't fight idiots."

Lucy got irritated at the last comment, "I'll strangle you!"

Lucy ran towards Nor but Nor disappear in thin air along with his companions. All you can hear is his laughters.

**-Back at the guild-**

Lucy bit her lips in guilt when she saw Julie on the bed unconsious and dead. Her legs gave up and she landed on her knees.

"Gomen Julie, gomen."

Lucy cried onto Julile's body, the guild watched Lucy crying not knowing what to do.

"Gomen minna, if I wansn't selfish, none of this would havehappen! Gomen!"

"Julie won't die like this Lucy. Have faith and hope."

The guid widen their eyes when they hear the familiar voice, it's been too long. Everyone but Lucy faced Milliana who made her way toward Lucy. She kneel to the

same level as Lucy,

"Have faith."

Lucy threw herself to her foster mother and started bailing, "Gomen! Millianna! Wahhh!"

Milliana smile, "You completely forgot your brother's abilities haven't you."

Lucy eyes glance at Roy, Roy smiled, "When you ran after Nor, I've given her the potion. She's fine, just needs rest."

Lucy exhale in relief and slowly fell unconsious, making the guild worried.

"Don't worry, it's always like this."

Gray frown, not liking what he's hearing, "Always?"

Milliana nodded. Roy scratch his head, "Master. Milliana and I have royal duty so I can't always keep making our friends do our roles. I hope you can help her train

until the kingdoom is steady."

Master closed his eyes in deep thought and calmly sip his tea as he ansered, "No."

Roy frown but before he asked why, Natsu raised his voice, "Jii chan! Why not, we're her nakama!"

Master glared at Natsu who growled and sat back down. Milliana continue the conversation, "Roy, don't worry about it. What Master's saying is right. Lucy's powers are

extraordinary and no one probably seen it or believe it."

Milliana glance at Gray, "Umm, what's your name dear?"

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Milliana nodded, "Can you take Lucy home? I don;t want her to be awaken or pretend to sleep and listen to our conversations. You know what I mean?"

Gray nodded and picked Lucy up, "Then, I'm on my way then."

As Gray's figure diminished, Milliana glanced around the guild, "Wah! The guild haven't changed has it?"

Milliana's gaze eventually landed on Macao, causing her heart to ache. She quickly adverted her eyes and smile, "I'll tell you everything since we got you involved."

Everyone listen carefully and in details as Milliana explained everything. The deaths, her powers and her royalty.

"Wow I can't believe that the girl you described and told us about is the same as our Lucy who's stubborn and cheerful."

Roy nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it."

"Poor girl, she's been through enough."

Everyone paled as the voice spoke, they slowly turn toward the person who spoke and screamed. Jullie flinch and rubbed her ear,

"Argh! Humans! Too loud!"

Roy and Milliana sweatdropped, "I think it's you Julie."

Julie scratch her head, "Well since I'm better, we should get going. The citizens doesn't listen to a lot of people unless it's us or Lucy."

Roy nodded so he bid everyone farewell, the trio headed back to the ocean and now the guild is alone.

"So Lucy is a mermaid."

"And a princess."

"Who hold extraordianry powers."

Natus grinned darkly, "Let's go attack Lucy."

At the same time, Gray had a bad feeling as he finish setting Lucy at her place. Lucy told him before that she has a spare key under the mat. Gray decided to stay

with her, believing in his gut feeling. He quickly closed the window and locked it, cover the window with curtains and sat on the floor next to Lucy's bed. He vow to

protect Lucy, even if it means killing his nakama if they go to the dark side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sakura: GOMMMEEENNNNNNN! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY! GOMMMEENNN! I KNOW IT'S AN EXCUSE NO MATTER WHAT BUT I **

**HAVE THE AP WORLD HISTORY TEST COMING UP BUT DON'T WORRY! I GOT THIS! Honestly this story is my 1st fanfic and it is pretty wacky so please **

**forgive me! Again sorry, and please continue reading and review!**

* * *

As Natsu and the guild made its way toward Lucy, Lucy was already awaken. She looked around and sweatdrop,

"Funny how I always have to carry you."

"Gray!"

Gray smirked, "Better not be doing it on purpose."

Lucy blush and stuttered, "O-Of course not!"

All of a sudden, Natsu barged into the room from the window. Gray looked at his rival in bewilderment.

"Could you have at least knocked?!"

Natsu grin, "No time for that."

He started to walk toward Lucy, with Lucy backing back and soon she's against the wall,

"Natsu? Why do you look different?"

Gray started to walk over to Natsu,

"Oi! What's wrong?"

Natsu grinned, "The guild is waiting for you outside."

Gray and Lucy looked at each other in confusion.

The trio stepped out and was gets by the crowd of the guild. Natsu led Gray to the side while Lucy was in front of the group.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

Master then held Gray, who was caught in surprise. "Wh- Master? What are you doing?"

Gray struggle to get out of Master's grip but failed. Knowing his guild, this doesn't seem right,

"LUCY! RUN! SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!"

Lucy saw Gray held by Master while people crowding around her. She started to crowd back but soon she was surrounded. Lucy started to break some sweats due to

the pressure. Soon most guild members attacked Lucy while the others waited. Lucy bit her lip and dodged each attack. She was then on top of a building,

"What's the matter? Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

All of a sudden, flames were going straight toward her, she dodge the attack easily but with shock. Her glare hardened. Her lips curved up into a sly grin,

"So you want to fight huh? So be it!"

Lucy disappeared due to her speed, leaving everyone wondering where she went and sooner or later half of the guild collapsed. Soon it was Master with Gray, Natsu,

Erza, Gajeel and Juvia. Lucy stopped running and sat down on the floor. She smirked, "Come at me."

Erza smile, "I like your battle aura but..."

Erza's gaze hardened as she requipped. She charged toward Lucy,

"You're too cocky!"

Erza saw Lucy smile but was too late to stop. The wall behind them crashed and smoke surrounded the scene the people wanted to see. Natsu pumped his fist up,

"ERZA WON!"

A chuckle escaped her mouth,

"Think again."

Natsu frown as he saw Lucy still sitting on the floor and Erza against the wall. His jaw dropped,

"Noooo! We lost!"

Lucy sweat drop, "If you want to fight me, do you need to bring the whole guild here?"

Gray blinked a couple of times,

"This was just a play fight?"

Lucy sigh and nodded, "I found out when I saw Natsu laughing at me childishly."

"I AM NOT CHILDISH!"

Lucy waved her hand, "Yeah yeah, whatever. I just know alright."

Gray scratched his head, "You guys scared me. And uh... Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

He sweat pointed at the people lying on the floor, "What about them?"

Lucy widen her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry, I just hit their nerve so they're sleeping ish."

Master laugh, "Don't worry about it. I got this. Go home my children."

Master enlarged both of his hands and carried the majority of the guild back while the others stayed. Lucy hugged Gray,

"Thank you."

Gray return the hug and smile. Soon Gray sweat drop when Juvia was behind him in jealousy.

"Lovvvee Rivvaalll!"

Lucy chuckle, "I'll go back first. I'm sure you live around here?"

The group nodded and soon went home.

_**-Couple weeks later-**_

"How do you do this?! It's too hard!"

"Gray. Patience."

"Well I'm not patient."

"Well I can see that."

Gray and Lucy continue to know each other more and had became more friends over the past few weeks. Lucy was now teaching Gray how to cook and Gray's still

burning food. Lucy couldn't help but think Gray's cute when he's trying to focus. Lucy made a face and shook her head,

_'No Lucy! You can't! Remember the consequences!'_

"Lucy? Lucy!"

Lucy snapped out of her tranze to see Gray looking at her worried. Lucy just laughed it off, "Burn it again?"

Gray gave her a glare and shook his head, "No, actually did pretty good!"

Lucy snorted but soon her face was covered in cream. She had her eyes closed but her mouth open. She glared at Gray and grinned. She put her whole hand in the

bowl and lift it up, leaving Gray scared.

"Oh no no no no! Please! I'm sorry!"

Lucy started chasing Gray around her house and being the clumsy girl she is, she trip over her rug and close her eyes for them impact. Instead arms circled around

heras she feels a body under her,

"You okay?"

Lucy's face flushed when she saw Gray's face near hers. They both looked at each other in shock but didn't move. Gray made the move first, he lifted his head up and

hesitated. Lucy leaned in slowly too and their lips were 1 cm away until a knock on the door was heard. Lucy and Gray open their eyes and pushed each other away.

"I'll go get the door."

Gray rubbed his neck, "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Lucy quickly ran to get the door and when she open the door, it was Mira. Mira blinked in confusion,

"Lucy? Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?"

Lucy shook her head, "What brings you here Mira?"

Mira smile, "No, it's just that Melody's lonely."

Lucy smacked her head, "Oh I'm so sorry! I feel so bad!"

Mira laugh, "Don't worry, she's with her parents now."

Lucy sighed in relief, "That's good. Thank you Mira for doing a favor for me."

"Anything for you your highness."

Lucy frown, "Mira, please."

Mira smile, "Hai hai. Now please visit Melody some times."

"I will, good bye."

Mira waved and Lucy closed the door. "Who was it?"

Lucy jumped at the sudden voice, "Mira."

Lucy and Gray glanced at each other again and turned away, "Uh... I'll be leaving."

Lucy nodded, "Alright. Go home safe."

Gray nodded and went out, Lucy slowly sat on the coach. "Melody? Are you here?"

Melody flew through the window, "Yes Mama!"

Lucy hugged Melody, "How did it go with your parents?"

Melody smile brightly, "They accepted me and starting to treat me like a baby!"

The blonde laugh, "I went a bit far did I?"

Melody shook her head, "No! Mama was just concerned and did what she wants best for me!"

The blonde started stroking the fairy's hair, but the fairy was curious, "Mama, why did you and Papa look so red after you fell down?"

The blonde frozed, "Y-You saw that?"

Melody nodded innocently, "Everything."

Lucy's face turned red again and wanted to bang her head on the wall. Melody clasped her hands, "Mama loves Papa!"

Lyucy shook her head and clamped Melody's mouth, "Melody SHHHH!"

Melody smile sheepishly and wiggled away from her mother's grip, "Wait till I tell Mira!"

Lucy widen her eyes, "You wouldnt'!"

Melody started to fly towards the guild, "Would I?"

"Traitor!"

Lucy started to run toward the guild, chasing Melody, "Come back!"

Meldoy and Lucy started to giggle as they continue to run/fly to the guild.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakura: Konbanwa! So I have a bad day today, ironic how it's mother's day tommorow and my mom and I aren't close with each other. We actually hate each other... Parents can hate their child and thats the truth, well for case. But I'll cheer myself up with the event thats coming up tommorow! It's JAPAN DAY IN NEW YORK! So if you're in New York, be sure to go. IT"S FREEEE TOOO! Anyway, I hope you have a better Mother's day and please review!**

* * *

Lucy and Melody eventually got to the guild, she push the door open and stopped. Melody's face was confuse too.

"Sorry, wrong guild."

Lucy started to walk back out when a voice stopped her, "What? What other guild did you join?"

Lucy turn back slowly, and when she did, she was horrified. She slap herself to see if this is a dream,

"It's not a dream? This can't be?"

Gray sweatdrop and walked up to her, "Oi? You okay?"

Lucy looked around, "There is no way, the guild is not damaged and so organized in the morning!"

Someone laugh, "They were in the middle of something until you interuptted."

Lucy made a small ohh" but was glomped over by Natsu. "LUCY! FIGHT ME!"

Erza picked Natsu up like he was a dirty rag and explained, "We're getting ready for the test now!"

"Test?"

Master cleared his throat, "Lucy come join us. I'll explain."

Lucy rub her head and obeyed. Master continue his announcement,

"Guys it's time for the S class exam! Let me announce the people who will be participating.

Gray, Levy, Natsu, Freed, Elfman, Juvia and Lucy."

"M..me? I just join the guild. What the hell is an S - class exam anyway? "

Everyone sweat dropped. Master cleared his throat, "Lucy, you're pretty strong and you accidentally went on a SS class mission and you help Natsu with an S class

mission. Plus you haven't used much of your powers too, and you were given harsh trainings so I want to see more of your abilities. It's alright if you don't pass.

There's always next time. If you do pass, you can do the missions you accidently did already." (People who read this before will get it, don't worry it's nothing anyway.

Extras.)

Natsu smirk, "Lucy's scared!"

Lucy darken her glare, "I'm not a coward unlike you!"

Natus raged, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Suddenly a chuckle was made, "Lively huh? Same Fairy Tail."

Lucy grin and ran to Roy, "Prepare to lose!"

Lucy attempt a kick but Roy dodge, making Lucy crash into the wall. She started twitching, "Nii san. Why did you dodge? I could've dies."

Roy laugh. Master welcomed Roy and went back to explaining everything, the rules, partners and other stuff. Blah blah blah. When people were choosing their

partners, Lucy glanced at Roy and they both fist bump with a smile. Gray paired up with Cana. (Change it up for a bit.) Natsu with Happy, Juvia with Lissana, Levy

with Gajeel, Elfman with Evergreen and Freed with Bixlow.

Everyone was paired up and was sent home to rest and pack up. Lucy went back to her apartment with Roy. They both planned out what they were going to do and

packed up some mini weapons and some foods and water. They started to spar a little and trained themselves.

**-The next morning-**

Lucy woke up to see Roy making breakfast. She started stretching and did her daily routine. She put on her short and a tank top. Roy wore a short and a T shirt.

They ate breakfast and put some weapons in their shorts to hide them. They look at the clock and found out they were 5 minutes late. They sighed, they were never

on time. They started to leave, they grabbed their bags and raced each other to the port. The two siblings had always like to race each other to their destination so it

was like a thing for them.

**-At the port-**

Everyone was there except Luke and Roy.

"They sure are late. They probably chickened out!"

Gray just sat there annoyed because Juvia won't stop bothering him. Then the ground shook and everyone looked at the direction where a lot of dust was forming.

There lay Lucy and Roy smiling like idiots racing each other. Lucy and Roy ran as fast as they can to their destination. The guild made ways for them so they won't get

hurt. They were running very fast after all. Lucy and Roy ran on the port but they didn't stop, they both jump toward the ship and landed. The people chosen for S

class exam along with their partners and Master came aboard just to see Lucy stomping his foot.

"NOOO NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!"

"Haha I'm just more talented than you!"

"Grrr!"

"Cross Dresser!"

"Emo!"

They both head butted each other with sparks in their eyes. The guild just watch the siblings fight and cracked in laughter. They didn't know that they were this

childish. Soon the ship sailed and everyone was complaining on how hot it was. Lucy was on the edge of stripping but Roy, being the overprotective brother stopped

her. The guys were slightly disappointed. Soon the ship stopped and Master stood on top of the ship, "Now you guys have to either swim or do something else to get

to Tenjou Island. In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

Lucy and Roy jumped into the air to swim but they were smacked into an invisible rune.

"FREED!"

"Haha sorry but me and Bixlow will be going first. You guys will have to stay 5 minutes in there. Levy and Evergreen rewrote the rune for them and their partners

only. Luckily Roy knew how to rewind it but only for him and Lucy. However he was nice enough to decrease the time limit into 3 minutes. They obviously had a relay

race and swam towards it. There they decided they will enter the cave straight ahead. As they went inside, the cave entrance was blocked. As they kept walking they

met Bixlow and Freed.

"Oh it's Lucy and her brother."

"Hmph let's start and not waste time!"

"Prepare to lose!"

"That's my line but anyway, prepare to lose!"

Roy and Lucy smile and took their stance. Of course this was also a contest. Bixlow vs Lucy and Freed vs Roy. Lucy took his whip out and try to hit Bixlow but she

only manage to his "babies" Bixlow continue to attack Lucy but everytime Lucy destroy his "babies" Bixlow will look at it in horror.

"MY BABIES!"

Lucy took this opportunity to capture him and swing him to the wall but Bixlow landed on the wall on his feet and jump toward Lucy. Bixlow smile in triumph but Luke

also smile in triumph. "You fell for it."

"Eh?"

Soon where they both were standing, boom! Bixlow was kicked onto the floor and Bixlow was out. Lucy glanced at Roy and he seems to be done as well. Roy seems

to have research everything about Fairy Tail members and Roy manage to say that Laxus made him his apprentice. That seem to be a huge shock to Freed, then Roy

use this as an opportunity and punched him in the and Lucy fist bump and then went out to do their next mission. As they came out, they both tense when they

sense a presence that was not welcome at all. However it dissappear quickly so they thought it was their imagination. They ignored it and walk toward the succeeding

groups.

"Now you have to find the first master's grave, I'll be waiting"

Lucy and Roy look at each other in confusion but decided to find a grave. As they were walking,

"Ne Roy."

"Yeah I know."

They split up. Lucy went to Gajeel and Levy while Roy went back to the camp to ask them a question.

(You know that Levy and Gajeel had this fight and she ran away. Blah blah blah. I decided to change things ^^)

As Levy was pinned down and was about to be killed, a metal arm punched the bird behind him and as he was about to shield himself, Lucy appeared and kick the

weird looking samurai away from Gajeel and Levy. Lucy had her blond hair cover her eyes but when it was visible, it showed eyes that were scary. Gajeel and Levy

was surprised to see Lucy.

"Oi how did you...?"

Gajeel turn toward Levy, "Warn the others, we'll handle this."

"Leave some irons behind Levy"

"Ehh?"

"Why does she need to leave some iron?"

"So you can get pumped up!"

Levy nodded and wrote iron and poof it popped out and Gajeel started to dig in. Lucy handed Gajeel some earphones.

"Trust me, you'll need it."

Gajeel didn't question him and did as he was told. The battle had just started.

Meanwhile with Roy, he manage to warn the people in camp. Roy put up a barrier for the injured people and left them to warn the others. He knew they could take

care of themself but he knew he had to go somewhere first. Their goal was to crush everyone's favorite person, Master.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sakura:**_** Sorry it's a little rush but I hope you still understand Please forgive me and I'll see you guys next week!**

* * *

He ran and notice that someone is claiming a tree on top of the island. His eyes widen and quickly sent a message in the air. The light was red and everyone knew the

signal. They quickly team up to stop the intruders. When master saw the signal, he was too late. Master Hades was already there. Roy tried to climb faster and ignore

the pain on his fingers. He then remember about his gadgets.

"Remind me to thank Lucy and I can't believe she was right!"

_**-Flashback-**_

Roy was about to leave when Lucy stopped him.

"Oi you'll need this."

Lucy had a rope that was tied to a claw.

"Why do I need this?"

"I don't know, gut feeling?"

Roy sighed and took it anway, "Now are you ready to lose?"

"No you are!"

And they began to race

_**-Flashback end-**_

Roy threw it on top and it was hooked onto a tree. Roy started climbing when he heard a scream. He widened his eyes and jump as hard as he can. Just 3 big leaps

and he there on top. There he saw Master on the floor in pain while Master Hades was smiling. Roy sprinted and try to hit Hades but Hades dissappeared. Roy looked

around to see nothing so he ran to Master.

"Good thing I brought this"

He took a bottle of potion and Master widen his eyes,

"That's healing potion. It's rare, how d..."

"A little if this and that. I make potions. Now drink up, I can't heal your organs fully but this can heal your health a little."

Master drank some and he started to feel less pain. Master thanked Roy.

_**-Back to Lucy-**_

Lucy was dodging the eggs while Gajeel is handling the annoying samurai.

"Ugh stupid chicken"

Then Lucy had an idea, every egg coming at his way, Lucy back flip and kick all those eggs attacking him.

The chicken was surprise, "Wh...What, my eggs are coming back? Pero." He manage to dodge some but most hit him causing him to be injured.

Lucy smile in triumph when Gajeel crash into him

"Oww what the hell?!"

Gajeel was pretty beat up. Lucy stared at him and then punched him. Gajeel held his head in pain,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You are an iron dragon slayer, how can you lose to this stupid samurai. Beat him up! He's the one who try to hurt your beloved Levy!"

"SHE'S NOT MY BELOVED! But... I'm not done fighting and now that you wasted my time by lecturing me. I'm leaving!"

Lucy just smirked. He return back to the injured chicken but he was then hit with 10 eggs and it exploded on him.

"ARGH!"

"Pero Pero how you like that! No one survive it before! "

"Lucy!"

"Stupid focus on your opponent! I'm fine! "

When the smoke cleared, Lucy was standing there with some bruises. "Seems like I will be the only one who survive you're stupid attack."

"Impossible pero!"

Lucy started to walk closer to the chicken while the chicken took a step back. He then attack Lucy with eggs but Lucy just kept walking, not a single egg touched her.

"Oh what happened?"

Lucy gave him her cold glance and stop in front of him. "You interupt the test, try to hurt my friends and now you want to destroy the guild?! You have to go through

me first! "

Lucy sprinted and attack the chicken continuously until the chicken couldn't get back up.

"Hmph"

Gajeel was finishing up too but when he turn around, he saw Lucy walk up to him.

"Ohh nice job!"

"Nice speech!"

Lucy turn away on embarrassment,

"Can you still fight?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright go help the people in trouble then"

Gajeel nodded but was stopped when Lucy held out some bottles of potions.

"Roy made them, healing potion. Give it to the people who needs it."

"Geehee, alright. Sank you!"

They both parted and Lucy continue running. Then he froze.

"This... presence..."

Lucy's face grew dark and turned around, "What do you want Zeref!?"

Zeref faced Lucy with tears.

"Lucy help me!"

Lucy narrow her eyes, something wasn't right here.

Zeref teared up, "Help me Lucy. I don't want anyone suffering anymore."

Lucy tensed up as Zeref spoke. She growled, "You killed my family and Celestial! Why should I believe you!?"

Zeref turned around and walked away.

"OI ANSWER ME!"

"A dragon is coming and he will wipe you all! Escape now!"

Lucy wasted no time. She knew Zeref wasn't lying about the dragon. How? Gut feeling. She ran to the camp to see Mira in Lissana's arms crying. Lucy quickly made

Mira drank the healing potion and ran to the microphone area.

"GUYS RETREAT NOW AND GET ON THE SHIP! DO AS I SAY NOW! RETREAT! I KNOW YOU DONT WANT TO BUT RETREAT NOW!"

Luke huffed and glance at Mira.

She was fine except some bruises and some deep cuts. Lissana thanked Lucy by hugging him in tears. Lucy just smile and patted her head. Groups of people were

running towards her shouting for an explanation.

"I know you're frustrated but run to the ship now! "

Master and Roy appear, "Lucy what is the meaning of this!?"

"I'll explain later! For now, just do what I say!"

"No! Explain now!"

Lucy sighed, "I didn't want to do this but Roy please." Roy hesitated but soon put everyone in a floating capsule.

"Oi Lucy what's the meaning of this! Let us out!"

Lucy just turned away covering his eyes. Suddenly a roar was heard and everyone saw a black dragon. Gildart frowned, "Natsu remember what I told you about the

dragon?"

Natsu widened his eyes in fear? "Is that..."

Gildart can only nodded. Lucy started to take a step when he heard Gray yelling.

"Lucy! Gildart couldn't handle it! Don't throw your life away!"

Lucy turned around with tears in her face and her back facing them.

"I die trying to protect you. I'm glad to be in Fairy Tail."

She held up her index and her thumb pointing out like a gun and shot it up in the air. She turn around smiling and yelled, "Good bye"

She started to run toward the dragon, ignoring the member's protests and cries. Everyone looked at Roy hoping he would understand. However Roy spoke up, "Please

understand. Se thinks it's her fault so..."

"Bullshit! She's our nakama! We won't let the same thing happen to her!"

Everyone teared up but caused a ruckus when Roy started sending them back.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry."

Before Roy can finish, Lucy cried, "Agh!"

Roy spun around to see a huge gash on Lucy's chest. Lucy stood up and ran to the dragon and finally use her magic.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTE DRAGON! "

It hit the wings causing the dragon to fall

"What! Lucy's a celestial dragon slayer?"

"Why haven't she use the magic before?"

"That magic is the rarest and most powerfull of all!

Lucy continue attacking leaving the guild in shock. Roy joined the fight, but the dragon was a little strong leaving the two on the floor. Roy was about to send the

floating capsule away when Lucy held his hand. Roy widened his eyes but complied anyway. They chanted a spell and the soon the dragon defeated along with the

two siblings unconscious. Freed quickly unwind the runes causing people to yell at him for not doing it earlier. They all leap down, running to the siblings. Roy open

his eyes to see the guild standing in front of him. He groaned to feel a pain in his head. He was smacked by Natsu.

"That's what you get for not listening to us!"

Roy smiled but widen his eyes as he set his eyes on Lucy.

"Lucy! Wake up you stupid sister! How dare you do that to me!"

Erza and Mira had to pull the crying angry Roy away from the injured and unconsious Lucy.

"Calm down Roy! What happen?"

"She did it all by himself. She knocked me out and use all her magic to kill that dragon!"

"What!?"

"This stupid brat!"


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy just layed there. However in her body, there layed Lucy in the middle of the nowhere. She looked around and smiled sadly, "This is it huh?"

She then saw a glimpse if the future, there she saw Roy and the others crying over her. Roy was thrashing around and Mira calling her an idiot. Gray was so mad he

punch the floor leaving a cracked up sidewalk. Lucy started crying and covered her face. Everyone was furious and hurt at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"No you can't die Lucy."

Lucy looked up with a shocked expression, she look around frantically look around seeing nothing.

"Lucy wake up! You can't leave your friends behind."

"Where are you! Are you ok?!"

"Lucy I miss you"

"Where are you!? I miss you too!"

_**-Back to Tenjou Island-**_

Gray looked up to see Lucy's bracelet shining.

"Minna look, her bracelet shining!"

Everyone look up to see that Lucy's bracelet was shining but not only that Lucy was crying. Roy ran to Lucy, "Oi it's ok! Lucy!"

Lucy only whimper, "Where are you!? Are you ok!? Where are you Celestial? "

"Celestial? Lucy seem to be upset about her when Nor came."

Erza put her hand to her chin, "If I remember correctly, Lucy said something about Nor killing Celestial. Roy do you know who she is?"

Roy nodded but before he could answer, Lucy was squirming and reopened her wound. Roy took the bandage off making the people behind him gasp. There was 3

claw marks and blood oozing out. Despite her large... bosoms, Mira decided to cover her a little.

"Oh my god!"

"Roy! Heal her!"

"I don't have any more medications!"

"I have some."

Erza tensed as she heard the familiar voice. Everyone but Erza look behind them. It was a man with tatoo on his eye. Roy stood up in panic,

"Jellal! Help Lucy!"

Jellal nodded and gave out orders,

"Natsu and Gray, hold her down now!"

They complied quickly even though they were a little confused. They both held her down while Jellal pulled a green potion out.

"Sorry Lucy"

He quickly pour the liquid on the wound causing Lucy to scream in pain.

"Agh!"

She was in so much pain and trying to escape but Natsu and Gray had to pushed her down with all their strength. Other started to cry seeing their savior in pain.

_**-Back to Lucy-**_

Lucy felt a strong pain on her chest where she saw the claw mark on her chest. It was glowing red. However she kept calling for Celestial only to hear, "Lucy wake up!

Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Lucy then slumped down in pain, holding her chest and then blacked out crying "Celestial!"

Suddenly Lucy's body glowed brightly which cause everyone to shield their eyes, soon the light dissappear. When everyone's vision became clear, Lucy was still laying

down bit the wound dissappear. Lucy's eyes began to open and as she open her eyes, she saw many people looking at her, "Ahh!"

Lucy was surprised and jump back but ended up hurting her minor injuries. She looked around to see Roy fuming,

"Lu~cy!"

Lucy smiled nervously and put her hand out to defend herself?, "Ahahaha Oniichan! What's up?"

Roy just hit Lucy's head causing a bump to form. Lucy held his head in pain.

Gray turn over to Jellal, "Who are you to Lucy?"

Jellal smile and look down, "Does it matter who I am to her?"

"Just who are you?"

Lucy interuppted purposely, "Jellal, I don't think you should be here."

Jellal smirk, "But I saved you."

Lucy smile, "Hai hai, I owe you.

The guild look at Lucy and ran to her. She was suddenly on the bottom being hugged and kissed by everyone. Lucy was released but something appeared that made

Lucy tensed up.

"WHAT!? This thing is still alive?"

The guild was confuse until they saw what Lucy was furious about. The dragon looks weak but have enough strength to wipe them out. Lucy started to walk toward it

when Roy pulled her back,

"You can't Lucy! You almost didn't survive last time!"

"What am I suppose to do! Run away? I die trying!"

With that she ran toward the dragon. She jumped up and took her whip out and circled it around him as she swing around him.

Roy sigh and follow Lucy but stop to turn around, "You guys coming?"

He then ran off with everyone behind him. Lucy smiled and shouted, "Yosh let's defeat this thing!"

Everyone was fighting hard bit soon they were running low on magic. Everyone was panting hard, Lucy forced herself to protect everyone since she didn't use much

magic but she did run all over the place.

"Che gotta do some leg training!"

Lucy was getting very tired and decided to summon some spirits but was stopped by Laxus. (WOAH WHEN DID HE COME IN?)

"Do you want us to suffer?"

"But if I don't, we'll..."

Lucy was caught off by Master,

"We are Fairy Tail! We stick with each other!"

Lucy widen her eyes and then it soften with a smile.

"You guys will always be in my heart but!"

Lucy put up a strong barrier that no one can get out.

"I can't lose any more family members!"

Lucy started to run toward the dragon.

"LUCY! SHE'S SUCH A STUPID STUBBORN CHILD!"

"FREED REWRITE IT!"

"I... I can't!"

"What?"

"Roy how about you!?"

Roy shook his head. They could only watch Lucy running towards the dragon.

"Minna I'm sorry we had a little time together but those were some werid time. I love you all and I hope you can reach your happiness."

Lucy summon Loke, Virgo, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius, Gemini, Scorpio and Aries.

They all fought the dragon but was partly shield by Lucy's barrier. However Lucy was still charging while getting hit.

"I hope you become strong and help those with needs and be the same Fairy Tail I know! Roy! You were my only family member and I'm sorry for the way I treat you

but it looks like I'm going to lose no matter what kind competition we have. I love you oniichan!"

Roy kept banging the barrier crying, "No you will win! You have to! LUCY!"

Lucy was kicked back and bang on a tree. She fell but got up slowly to fight. She limped all the way back and then she spotted a little speck of water.

"Hmph enough."

She grinned and took out Aquarius key and summoned her. There stand Aquarius getting ready to attack, seeing how her master never gave up.

"You're an idiot! "

"Haha maybe I am. I'm counting on you Aquarius! "

"Che"

Lucy ran toward the dragon, ignoring all the aches and injuries. She then stand in front of the dragon. He was about to attack Lucy with his claw.

"LUCY! NOOOOO!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sakura: I'm kinda losing inspiration but I'll try to keep it together. FIGHTING! Anyway, please review and follow!**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the dragon sternly. She turn back to the members in the bubble,

"You leave me no choice! Please lend me some strength!"

Roy put his hand on the barrier, closing his eyes and concentrate to let his magic flow in Lucy. Everyone look at him first before they all join one by one. Lucy then felt

lots of power surge into her body. She quickly settle down, she then jumped and kicked the dragon in its face,

"Requip!"

She requip herself with Heavens Wheel Armor and position the swords on the target. Erza look surprise to see Lucy using her magic.

"Lucy's..."

"DANCE MY BLADES!"

Next Lucy jump down on the dragon and took a deep breath, "FIRE AND IRON AND SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

It attacked the dragon creating lots of damage but it was still standing. The three dragon slayer can watch in awe as Lucy borrow their magic to defeat the beast.

"Awesome..."

However Lucy was running low on magic so she did one final magic.

"ICE CANON!"

Gray was the most surprised and all he could do was nod. Lucy was heaving and was left breathless but held on as she watches the canon goes straight to the

dragon. It went straight into the heart and it finally perished. As Lucy watches, she began to fall backward. She felt light headed and dizzy. As she fell on the ground,

the guild called for her name. However, she couldn't respond which made Natsu punch the barrier in anger and surprisingly it broke.

"Eh? I broke it."

"We couldn't before."

Roy looked in disbelief, "No... Lucy's magic is on low. She can die like this!"

"Run towards Lucy!"

"We can't make it on time! She's too far!

"Loke help her!"

"I'm going to come out on my magic Lucy!"

Loke told the rest of the spirits to go back but they insisted to stay but on their own. Loke carried Lucy and Lucy was suffering alone.

"I... ca...nt... lose... any... more... fa...mi...ly..."

"LUCY STAY WITH US!"

The guild catched up to see Lucy all scratched up. Lucy smile,

"Heheh I did it."

Everyone was about to cry looking at her but Roy yelled, "Find me herbs!"

Roy held Lucy tightly and held her, "No Come on! I can't lose you again! No no more! Come on LUCY!"

Lucy's breathing slowed down and only gasps can be heard. She held Roy's hand and squeezed it softly,

"Go-me-e br-ot-her."

Roy couldn't utter a word but instead squeezed her hand back. Suddenly Gray appeared frantically with the potions that can heal that Lucy gave to Gajeel,

"Here! There were extras!"

Roy quickly grab the potions and instantly force it down Lucy's mouth. She didn't respond to the forceful movement and soon the liquid filledher mouth and

overflowed.

No words. No movement. Just silence. Roy's eyes couldn't take it. He threw the bottle and shook Lucy,

"LUCY! LUCY! YOU BETTER NOT DIE!"

Natsu and Gajeel held Roy back, as he struggle in fear, sadness, and anger. Gray took the another bottle of potion, stare at it before making his way towards Lucy. He

quickly drank the potion and kiss Lucy, forcing her to drink it. The members were shocked, Juvia fainted, Roy's anger increased. Gray finished with a red face and

started to do CPR on Lucy,

"Lucy! Come on! Come on! Where's the Lucy that I know that doesn't give up?!"

Lucy still remained motionless, Gray continue to talk.

"Come on, I thought you didn't want to cause any more sufferings? You're a liar!"

"If you're calling me a liar, then maybe you're wrong."

A raspy voice made Gray's eyes filled with tears and all the members surprised. Roy pinched himself,

"Lucy?"

Lucy smile and raised her hand and folded all her fingers except her index and the thumb.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail. I will never give up!"

One by one, members did the same anc chanted,

"WE ARE MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL! WE WILL NEVER EVER GIVE UP!"

Lucy chuckle and soon that day, the S-class was postpone. Lucy ended up resting for 3 months with members constantly visiting but not one of them was Gray. Why?

Roy beat him up because of the kissing thing back at the island. Lucy scolded her brother but at the same time apologized to him for making him worry.

He ruffled her hair adn smile, "As long as you behave."

"Are you heading back?"

Roy nodded sadly, "It's my duty."

Lucy nodded, "I'll visit when I get better."

Roy again nodded and both bid farewell to each other. After Roy closed the door, Lucy started chuckling,

"Okay, he's gone. Come out now."

There was silence before a closet door creaked slowly and a dark raven hair sticking out, "Is he really gone?"

Lucy laugh, "Yeah. Sorry about my brother."

Gray rubbed his neck, "Yeah... sorry about the... uh..."

The blondie decide to tease Gray for a bit. "For what?"

Gray gapped, "You don't remember?"

She blinked a couple of times, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Gray stared at Lucy for a long period of time and finally shook his head. He muttered something which made Lucy laugh,

"Yeah Yeah. I remember. Your first kiss with me right?"

Gray turn bright red and pouted, "How could you!"

Lucy laugh but Gray asked her a serious question,

"Is it yours?"

Lucy smile, "Maybe~"

Gray almost banged his head on her bed but she smile and nod, "Yes it was my first kiss..."

Gray look up at Lucy and gazed into her eyes.

"Maybe I would like a second kiss."

Now it was Lucy's turn to blush, "W-WH-What!"

Gray quickly kiss Lucy, making her squeal but eventually, the kiss got more aggressive and more passionate. A shadow just stood in front of the window watching the

two new young couple and quickly dissappear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sakura: AYYEEE! GOMMENNNEEE! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN 3 WEEKS BUT I'LL MAKE UP FOT IT! Please continue to read and review and I will **

**do my best to write more. FIGHTING!**

* * *

_**-Few months later-**_

Gray and Lucy are more closer and they have the roles of "best friends". Roy was the only one who didn't like the closeness of those two. One typical day, Lucy was

training based on her brother's training list, but was fustrated because there was one training she couldn't get right.

"Ugh! How am I suppose to control the direction of my power?!"

Lucy sigh fustrated and focused on herself. However, her bracelet glowed at the same time which caught her full attention. She felt Celestial's warmth, and somehow

the familiar voice echoed.

"Haha, come on Lucy darling, you know anger and fustration won't get you anywhere."

Lucy smile as the familiar advice rang again in her head,

_**-Flashback-**_

Even though Lucy still adapting to the human world, Celestial was indeed strict. Lucy had to train and do chores, which wasn't easy. Lucy got so fustrated, she

plopped down on the floor, on verge of tears.

"I can't do this! It's too hard!"

"Giving up?"

Lucy's back faced her trainer, "I know it's hard but I'm just this weak!"

The trainer sat down next to her student, "You know, being weak isn't that bad. You won't have responsibilities or people depending on you."

Lucy immediately frown, "No, that doesn't sound good to me! If you're weak, how are you suppose to protect the people you love! I don't want to experience that

again!"

Celestial stare at her student who was heaving in anger, "If you want to get stronger, is anger and fustration going to help you?"

"Yes!"

A flick was heard and Lucy was crouching on the floor, cradling her head.

"Owww... What was that for?"

"Anger and fustrations won't get you anywhere, it may boost your power or whatever but unless you can control it which is rare, things can go bad."

Lucy scratch her head in confusion but not until the 4th day where she learned her lesson. Even though it worked on Taurus, but he's just an exception.

_**-Flashback ended-**_

At that time, the bracelet stopped glowing, it was like a reminder. Lucy smile and continue to train, calming herself down. However she scratch her head,

"Even though I'm calm and all, I just don't know how to do it."

"I can help."

Lucy jumped to the sudden voice, it seems like the voice belong to Macao. Lucy gave a slight bow for respect,

"How did you know I was here?"

Macao chuckle, "Everyone knows. Apparently you got some massive fans."

Lucy paled at the sudden thoughts of stalker but it faded,

"Wait, you said something about you helping me with my training?"

Macao smirked, he extended his arm and flames came out, "I'm a fire user. Here, hold the stick."

Lucy did as she was told and suddenly she was amzed on how Macao's fire picked up the stick she was holding that easily.

"SUGOI! How did you do that?!"

Macao grin as he continue to move the stick around without burning it. Lucy scratch her head in confusion,

"I really don't get it, how do you control the direction?"

He smile, "You'll get it soon, just focus on your power really."

Lucy made a face but nodded awkwardly, "Okay?"

The blonde went back to her list and look over it, "It seems I'm done with the training for now."

"Oh really?"

Lucy stretched her entire body to crack a few bones, "Ahh! That feel so good."

She rotated her arm around to fix her shoulder, "Wanna grab something to eat?"

Macao blink a couple of times in surprise and look at his watch, "Gomen, I don't think I have time for lunch."

Lucy put her training things and towels back into her bag, "You have to go somewhere?"

Macao sigh, "Apparently Romeo's being bullied and they think lightly of mages so he wants me to prove them wrong so I'm going on a mission."

Lucy frown as she heard Romeo being bullied, Romeo is almost like her younger brother and she's a huge supporter of anti-bullying.

"I'll go with you but when I come back, I'm teaching those brats a lesson!"

Macao chuckle, "I appreciate it but I need to do this mission alone."

Lucy hesitated but understood the meaning, "Alright but I expect you done in a few days right?"

Macao nodded, "Then I'll go first. Let's have lunch next time."

Lucy nodded and bowed in respect as her father figure started to leave. She went back to her training post to collect her training bag but it was nowhere to be found.

"Give me my bag back, Nor."

Nor chuckle from the tree above her, "Oh, where's the angerness you always give me?"

Lucy smirk, "Where's the threat you always give me or the warning?"

Nor chuckle and jump down from the tree, landing in front of Lucy who still have her calm composure but she was on guard.

"Now, now, don't make a serious face like that."

"What do you want Nor?"

Nor smile and hug Lucy, "I want you."

A couple of angry ticks formed around her head and pushed him away, which resulted Nor laughing, "That's the Lucy I know!"

Lucy giggle a little but stop when she knew she was caught witht the giggle. She turned around in embarassment,

Nor was shock too about the giggling thing and it was a good thing Lucy turned around, otherwise she would have seen his red face. The tan boy cough,

"I'll leave first!"

"WAIT! Why me? Isn't there an another way?"

Nor pause for a moment, "There is a way but I'm still looking for it."

With that said, Lucy felt a gust of wind before Nor took off. She held her hair while closing her eyes. After a couple of seconds, things were calm and another

masculine voice was heard,

"You ready to go?"

Lucy open her eyes and instead of Nor, she found her best friend leaning on the tree, with her bag on his shoulder. Lucy smile and tilt her head in shyness,

"What are you doing here?"

He flash the famous cocky smile at her, "I can't pick you up?"

Lucy snort, "Yeah sure, you just want me to make dinner again."

Gray chuckle, "Why not? Melody's at my house already."

Lucy pale at the comment, "Alone?"

Gray quickly shook his head and waved his hands as in saying no, "No! NO! She's with Romeo at my house, I can trust her with him."

Lucy sigh in relief as Gray explained to her. The reason for this commotion is because Melody was at Gray's house napping but somehow some robbers came in and

almost kidnapped her. If it wasn't for Gray who came home earlier from a mission while Lucy was still on a mission, Melody would have been kidnapped.

Lucy and Gray stopped at the supermarket first before heading back to his house. Gray push the cart as Lucy observe what to buy. As Lucy was glancing at the two

different meat, Gray decided to tease Lucy for awhile. Gray knew that Lucy gets scared really easily so he made sure that Lucy was occupied with the meat so all he

did was cover Lucy's eyes, which made her flinch and tense up,

"Who is it?"

Lucy started laughing when she heard Gray's voice,

"~I don't know~"

Gray made a dissapointed face but made a sly face as his hands move towards her side, he then started tickling her which made her flinch and try to move away

quickly,

"Gray! Stop! I hate this!"

Gray stop his actions but his laughter just kept on going, he clutch his stomach as he saw how fluster Lucy got. Lucy stomp her feet and pouted, when she saw how

Gary still laughing, she stomp away into another aisle. Gray notice how upset she was and quickly dash after her while pushing the shopping cart.

"Oi! Oi! Lucy!"

Lucy ignore Gray and continue to speedwalk, obviouly upset. Eventually they bought everything, with Lucy still upset. As they were walking, Gray scratch his head in

guiltiness, Lucy only had one bag of grocery and that's all the items they have bought. She didn't allow Gray to touch her or talk to her. As they were walking, a store

caught his eyes,

"Alright Lucy, if you want to ignore me, ignore me. But give me 5 minutes, only I have the key to my house and I changed the hiding place of the key."

Lucy stopped walking and sat down on a nearest bench. Gray smile and quickly went into the store. Gray quickly jog out with something behing his back, Lucy was

indeed curious but tries to hide her curiosity. Gray smirk as he sees her reaction, he then crouch down which made Lucy widen her eyes in surprise and he handed

her flowers with a stuff animal. Lucy immedieatly smile as she saw the presents, the flowers are indeed her favorite and the stuff animal reminds her as one of her

spirit, Plue. She was about to take the presents but Gray pulled it away from her which made her pout in fustration.

"Forgive me?"

Lucy stared at Gray blankly before laughing at him,

"Ahahahaha! You actually thought I was mad?"

Lucy flash her smile, "I forgive you!"

Gray pouted and tackle Lucy gently but something went wrong and it ended with Gray on top of Lucy but the petals of the flowers danced around them as they looked

at each other in shock. The atmosphere was interuppted by a sweet angelic voice,

"Mama? Papa?"

Lucy and Gray push each other away and face Melody with an awkward smile. Melody look at them with an innocent expression,

"What's taking you so long?

Lucy nervously smile, "Ahaha, we took longer than expected."

"Why don't we go now, and Mama can make food for us."

Melody jumped in the air in excitement, "YEAH!"

_**-Moments later-**_

"Dinner's ready!"

Melody was helping setting the table but Gray isn't back down yet. Lucy went upstairs calling him, "Gray! Dinner's ready!"

When she got no response, she went inside his room, repeating what she previously said but only to be stop mid-sentence. She paused as she see her nakama half

naked with his boxer on but starting to put on his pants but stop his movement because he was walked in on. Lucy's face slowly heat up and finally scream. She

threw random items at him,

"Ahhh! Hentai! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU WALKED IN ON ME! STOP THROWING THINGS SO I CAN ACTUALLY CHANGE!"

Melody floated up as her fragile wings carried her to the noise, "Mama? Why are you screaming?"

Lucy turn and quickly shut the door before Melody's innocence gets runined, "Melody! You can't go in there! Nothing for you to see, come on let's eat dinner."

Melody pouted on all those mysterious things thats kept from her but obeyed Lucy. Lucy blush as she glance at the door, which wasn't closed anymore, Gray was

standing there scratching his head but with a heated face. Their glance met but quickly adverted it due to awkwardness. They quietly ate their dinner and soon bid

farewell.

_**-Couple weeks later-**_

"Gramps! My father have been missing for a week now, he promise to be back a couple days ago! Go find him!"

"Your dad is a wizard. If he can't do the mission alone, then he's no wizard! Go back and drink your milk."

"Master you baka!"

Romeo punch Master in the face and ran away crying. Romeo was on the steps crying but a hand ruffle his hair. The kid rose his head and Lucy widen her eyes.

"I remember you. You're Macao's kid, Romeo!"

"Lucy nee!" Roy wailed and jump into her arms.

Lucy raised her hand and put it on the kid's head. She then started rubbing the kid's head.

"What's wrong?"

"LUCY PLEASE SAVE MY OTOSAN! IT'S MY FAULT THAT HE DIDNT RETURN!"

Lucy pat Romeo on the head, "O...Oi hold up! Tell it from the top. Wipe those tears first ok?"

Romeo nodded and told what happen to Lucy.

Lucy was listening and thinking hard. When Romeo finish, Lucy was silent and had her eyes covered. She got up and walk the opposite way of the guild.

Romeo look at Lucy worriedly, thinking that he got her mad.

"Daijobu, Lucy can relate to you. Her dad died because of her. That's what she always think but that's not true. So Romeo, believe in Lucy. She can save your dad.

Alright?"

Romeo look in awe at Lucy. Romeo turn back to Roy, "Aren't you going with Lucy nee?"

"Mmm... When she's mad, she gets out of control so I'll go to keep things in tidy."

Romeo giggled.

"Nani yo. Why are you laughing?"

"That's because we're the only guild that go overboard and destroy almost everything. That's Fairy Tail!"

Roy look in surprise but then smile. He patted Romeo before taking off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sakura: OHAYO! I promise to update more and soon I will write a new fanfiction! I also have a wattpad account but I'm still editing on it. Please **

**review and continue to read!**

* * *

**-Urgh- -Urgh-**

"How much further?"

"You always want to look cool don't you, when you know you can't handle motion sickness."

"Sh- -urgh-"

Roy patted Lucy on the shoulder which made her glare at him but he didn't care, "There there."

Lucy started whining, "How long?"

Before Roy could answer, the man stop the cart, "Sorry this is as far as I can take you!"

Lucy quickly jump out of the cart in excitement. She raised her hands up and two people screamed the same thing.

"FREEDOM!"

Lucy jump at the second voice and turn to see who it was,

"NATSU?!"

"LUCY?!"

"ROY?!"

"HAPPY?!"

Lucy and Natsu stared at each other in shock and surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"No I asked you first!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Grrrrr!"

Happy appeared in front with his paw near his mouth and rolled his tongue,

"They likkkeeee each other."

Before Lucy can grab the cat, Roy kick Natsu to the side,

"I FORBID IT!"

Lucy sweat drop as she start to witness the fight between Roy and Natsu, "And he says he's keeping me in check on the amount of damage I make."

Lucy decided to ignore them and search for Macao.

"Macao! Macao! Romeo is waiting for you!"

Lucy kept rubbing her arms, "Ugh, why didn't I change?"

Suddenly she felt a jacket on her, she turn around to see dark blue eyes looking at her.

"Gray?"

Gray frown, "What? I was on my way back from a mission and I just heard some arguments so I came to check it out. Seems like Roy and Natsu are fighting but they

kept saying your name and I found you here."

Lucy faceplam herself, "They're still going at it."

Gray shrug, "So. Why are you here in shorts?"

Lucy sigh, "Macao was suppose to be back a few days ago and Romeo got mad so I'm here to bring Macao back."

Suddenly someone crash onto Gray which made him growl,

"Natsu! Roy! Get off of me!"

"Why is Ice Stripper here?!"

"Ugh another one to deal with!"

"Oh shut it and get off of me. You guys should go on a diet!"

"What did you say?!"

Suddenly there was something that caught Lucy's eyes and she tries to warn the boys,

"Guys."

"I said you guys should go on a diet! You got a problem?!"

"I SAID GUYS!"

Immediately all the attention went to Lucy, she was pointing a direction with a figure but in the shadow. Caution was the plan Lucy wanted but it seems like Natsu

had a differnet plan.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Lucy tsked as the fire hit whoever that mysterious person or thing is and dodge her way through the snow. She turn back around when her balance have stabilized,

"DID YOU WANT US TO DIE YOU IDIOT?!"

Gray pointed at her, "Lucy! WATCH OUT!"

The mysterious figure happens to be a Vulcan and apparently a strong one. He had Lucy in his grasp, who couldn't escape his tight grasp. The Vulcan held her near

his face,

"Woman! Me like woman!"

Lucy did get freaked out and struggle to get out, "EEKKKKK! LET GO OF ME!"

Lucy tried attacking but it seems the Vulcan appears to be smart? Before the boys can help, the Vulcan ran away, but leaving some traps to slow them down.

Lucy was thrown in a cave but she landed on her feet.

"Did you capture Macao?!"

"Macao?"

Hope had arise, Lucy nodded,

"Yes! A man!"

The Vulcan shook his head, "Blech! Me no like men!"

Lucy tighten her glare, "You didn't perhaps did something to him?"

Before the Vulcan respond, Natsu charged in without a warning, only to slip on the ice. Face first.

Lucy wince as if she could feel his pain. She heard some laughter behind him, to see Gray and Roy gliding on the ice.

The Vulcan beat his chest in annoyance,

"Men! NO MEN!"

The Vulcan charged toward Natsu, taking advantage of the situation but Lucy slide against the ice and kick Natsu out of the way. Natsu slam into the wall but Lucy

attack as she slid against the floor.

"Take that pervert!"

She kick the Vulcan as she was underneath him and the Vulcan was sent flying above her. He kinda got stuck on top which made Lucy grin but her face paled as she

saw how the Vulcan was about to fall on top of her.

"Oh no."

"LUCY!"

Gray and Roy both slid against the floor and held Lucy in their hands. They saved her in the nick of the time because the Vulcan slam against the floor where Lucy

was after they took Lucy away from harm.

"Ahahaa! Thanks guys."

Roy punch her head lightly but a little hard for her to feel some pain. Natsu pouted because he didn't do anything. However the Vulcan changed his form. Lucy widen

her eyes as she saw Macao in front of her. She crawl towards him fast to treat his injuries,

"Crap! I didn't know it was you!"

Roy being a herbilist and have some healing magic, he starts healing Macao. "MACAO! WAKE UP!"

Macao cough and started talking, "I feel so helpless. I took down 19 of then but the twentieth one took over my body."

Natsu grin in amazement, "Nineteen is very impressive!"

Macao cover his face, "How am I going to face Romeo. He must be disappointed with me."

Lucy couldn't contain her rage, she pick him up by the collar and glared at him,

"DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR SON LIKE THAT? YOU THINK HE'LL BLAME YOU IF YOU ONLY BEAT NINETEEN AND NOT TWENTY?! YOU A-"

"LUCY! Stop, he's not Papa."

Lucy snap out of her trance and covered her eyes with her bangs. She roughly push Macao away and exited.

Roy sigh and look at Macao apologetically, "Gomen Macao."

Macao just waved his hand, Natsu continue to look at Lucy's retreating figure. He decided to go after her.

He found her sitting on the edge with Gray's jacket. He sat next to her and played around with the snow. He didn't question the blonde, he just sat there.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Natsu shurg, "Would you like me to?"

The blonde chuckle and start gazing in front of her, "It's just father and daughter issue, you can say."

Natsu look down in awkwardness, "I guess you can say we have more in common than we thought."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smile at the attempt joke but it quickly fade.

"Natsu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I need help?"

Natsu frown at the comment, "NO!"

Lucy chuckle, "I mean Nor visit me not too long ago and he told me that he's trying to look for a different way. I mean I just let it go, I felt surprise and sort of happy

that they don't have to kill me. Howevere the result will be the same."

Natsu sigh, "Lucy. You need to know that just because he's lookinf for an another way, doesn't mean you can't stop him. You can prevent him from resureecting a

demon."

Lucy laugh, "Wow, getting a lesson from Natsu. That's new."

Natsu scoff, "I can be smart too you know?!"

"I think I'm going back to the ocean after this mission."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sakura: I feel like I'm dragging the story so I think I'm going to stop the story. Even though I keep saying I won't stop the sotry, this story seems to **

**be missing it's point so this is the last chapter. Gomen minna! I think I'll focus on wattpad because I have couple of stories that are reviewed and **

**ready to go. So... GOMENNNN!**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Natsu and Lucy look behind them to see Gray, Roy, Happy and Macao behind them.

"Why?"

Lucy scratch her head, "You seem to misunderstand me, I'm going back to visit and maybe search for some details. I mean I am still the princess, I still have duties."

Roy slowly nodded in agreement,

"What about Melody?"

Lucy glance at Gray before smiling, "She can come but the bubble won't last long so I trust you."

Gray blush and turn the other way, "When are you going back?"

Lucy look down at the icy ocean and shiver, "I was thinking now, but the ocean seems cold."

Natsu smirk and rubb his nose confidently, "That's easy! I'm a fire dragon slayer!"

Lucy pause in confusion, "But won't water be your weakness?"

Natsu stood still for a momment before making a face and scratching his head,

"Oh yeah."

Gray rolled his eyes and muttered, "Stupid."

Unfornetly Natsu heard and soon the two idiots glared at each other with sparks in their eyes. Roy pulled his younger sister close to him,

"Are you sure? There's no rush."

Lucy smile and nodded, "I'm sure, I need to do my duties now if I want to protect my kingdom."

Roy grin and ruffle Lucy's hair, "Awww, you're all grown up!"

-Back in Mangolia-

Romeo was sitting on the steps still crying. He quickly wiped his tear and held a strong face,

"No, I need to stop crying! Roy nii promise me that Lucy nee will find otousan!"

"ROMEOOO!"

Romoe look up with hope and in front of him was his dad, bandaged up and leaning against Natsu. Romeo jump into his dad's arms and started crying again, "I"M

SORRY OTOUSAN! I DON'T CARE, I'M A MAGE'S SON!"

Macao nodded, "If those bullies bully you again, you tell them if their dad can defeat 19 monsters!"

Romeo nodded and look at the people behind him, "Lucy nee? Where is she?"

"She went back to her kingdom, she had something to do."

The little kid look down in dissapointment, making Gray ruffle his head,

"Don't worry, she's coming back."

_**-In the ocean-**_

Roy was swimming next to Lucy, "You know Lucy, it's rare for you to go back to the kindom and do your duties willingly."

Lucy pouted, "Are you saying I'm stubborn?"

Roy advoided eye contact but before he could say anything, someone beat him to it.

"Well you are stubborn."

Lucy turn around and growled, "Julie!"

Roy broke out a smile as Julie showed up, "How's the kingdom?"

"When I took over, everything was peaceful."

Lucy touch Julie's injuried lightly, she traced it lightly, "I'm sorry."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Come on Luce, it's no biggie. Besides Roy patched everything up."

Lucy frown but smirk as she glance at her brother and her best friend back and forth,

"Hoho, I've been missing out on so much things huh?"

As the three catched up on their lives, they finally arrived at the castle. The castle was still in pieces but not as bad as before, Lucy smile sadly at the sight. She saw

one of the colums wobbling and a group of childrens were under the column. She gasp as the column started to fall, she swam as hard as she could, reaching out for

the kids which she did but the column was about to fall on them. She push all the kids out of harm, leaving her in harm.

"LUCY!"

Lucy embrace for the pain but nothing came. She open her eyes to see the column but frozen almost inches from her. Roy rushes to her side in panic,

"Are you okay? You're not hurt? You're okay right. Lucy talk to me!"

Lucy open her mouth but nothing came out. She breathe in,

"I'm... I'm... good."

Roy and Julie sigh in relief. Lucy look around, "Is Gray here?"

Julie bit her lip, "No."

Lucy frown, "Then where did the ice come from?"

"The king of the Ice Kingdom is here."

Lucy tilt her head, "Why?"

Julie and Roy look at each other making Lucy anxious, "What?"

"Come with me."

Lucy follow them into the castle, making everyone drop what they were doing.

"Lucy sama's back!"

"LUCY SAMA!"

Lucy cringed at the name but smile warmly at everyone's presence.

"Tadaima!"

However the reunion was put to a short when someone coughed,

"Sorry for the interupption."

Lucy turn to the one who spoke and blink in confusion, "Gray?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Sakura:**** Wow, it's been a while since I've been on this. Happy New Year!**

**Lucy:**** I feel abandon here.**

**Sakura: Aww, come on, don't be like that. I will continue this story. I just need to plan stuff out. I've been too busy with school and I sort of don't have time to watch animes ot read mangas anymore.**

**GASPPPP! WHAT KIND OF A WEEBOO AM I? NO TIME FOR ANIME OR MANGAS? YES, I KNOW. Part of me die everytime I don't watch anime or read manga but don't worry I'm caught up in all my favorite anime/manga! Anyway please continue supporting me and review!**

* * *

The man chuckle and shook his head, "No you're mistaken. I am the king of the Ice Kingdom."

Lucy widened her eyes and immedieately bow down in respect, "Forgive me your majesty. I didn't mean any disrespect."

The king chuckle, "No, no It's okay."

Luke spoke up, "He's here to ask you a favor."

King Silver nodded, "Yes."

His eyes turned into dark seriousness, making Lucy shiver slightly. "What kind of favor?"

"Well. This is about my son. He doesn't know he's in the same species as us."

Lucy widen her eyes, "W-W-Wait! GRAY'S YOUR SON?!"

Silver nodded sadly, "You see, his mother's human and well I don't have a tail but I'm a merman. I'm growing old and he's the only one who can rule my kindom. He's the heir."

Lucy nodded shockingly with the new information, "Umm... What do you need me to do?"

King Silver shook his head, "I need you to be with him to support him. Is this okay with you, considering you guys lovers?"

Lucy's face blushed as some steam bubbles surrounded her head. She look away in embarassment as Julie chuckle. King Silver smile and bowed a little, "Well, I need to check some of the stuff out in your kingdom."

Lucy and Roy bowed and nodded, "Take your time."

Lucy went back inside the kingdom to be greeted by the citizens, Lucy bowed ninety degrees and apologized, "I'm sorry for causing trouble for you guys. I promise to restore the kindom."

"Lucy sama."

Lucy cringe at the formal name but kept bowing to show her respect. The citizens roared in excitement, "Lucy sama! We will support you!"

"Yeah It's not your fault!"

"We'll kick Nor's butt!"

Lucy look up at the citizens with tears in her eyes. She couldn't express on how thankful she is but her tears overflowed can show how happy she is to have a family like this.

Lucy went back to her work which was overflowing and papers landed everywhere. Lucy took the time to read each paper, reading all the costs and damages. What made her frown was homes and schools were destroyed. Lucy though to herself, "How can I repair all this? The kindom is quite large. Not everything can be fixed. I need to balance econmically, politically and mentally."

She took out her plan notebook and wrote out everything in her mind. She continue to work until someone knock on the door. Without looking up, Lucy told whoever knocked to come in. the door creaked a little and walk towards Lucy, "Working hard again aren't you?"

Lucy look up with surprise, "Gray?!"

Melody pop up behind Gray, smiling, "MAMA!"

"Melody?!"

Melody swam to Lucy and hug her, nuzzling her head on Lucy's hair, "I miss you so much Mama!"

Lucy laugh, "I miss you too baby. How are you?"

Melody flash her cute smile, "Very good except Papa cook me food these fast few days."

Gray's face flash with embarassment, "Oi, oi. Don't embarass me like!"

Lucy and Melody laugh, Melody caught some of the plans Lucy wrote down.

"Mama, what's this?"

Lucy's face lighten up, "Ahh, this one. Since our kingdom are in ruin, I though focus on the homes first before reconstructing the castle. Homes are more important than the beauty of somehting. I organize the stuff we need, the costs, etc."

Gray nod his head in surprise, "Wow Lucy, you may not be as dumb as I thought you to be."

Lucy growl, causing Gray to chuckle. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Gray rub his neck, Melody chipped in and smile real brightly, "We came because Papa misses you a lot!"

Melody was taken back by Gray, muffling her voice, laughing awkwardly, "Kids these days. Blabbing nonsense."

Lucy chuckle and roll her eyes, "Well to be honest, I miss Fairy Tail too. I'll go back soon, hopfully. I'll make sure I finish my duties and I'll come back and do a mission with you guys!"

"DON'T FORGET ME TOO LUSHEEE!"

Lucy widen her eyes in surprise, "Happy?!"

"We're here too!"

"Natsu, Erza, minna. Why are you guys here?"

Natsu grin, "We came to check on you and see if you need help or anything?"

Lucy look at her paperworks, "Well, is it okay if you help us build some homes and restore some buildings? If it's not too much of course."

"No problem, we'll finish everything in minutes."

_**-Few minutes later-**_

Lucy stood in front of her kingdom, shocked and surpised. Everything looks as if it wasn't destroyed at all, ironically because Fairy Tail destroys at least something but in this case, everything has been fixed. The blonde mermaid princess smile, Fairy Tail is something isn't it.

To thank her friends for helping out, she decide to give them a feast and a single request from them.

"I want some clothings in your kingdom."

"I want a lot of meat and fishes for Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"I want Mama to come back."

Lucy sweat drop in every request but she agree to it anyway. She turn to Gray who still haven't ask her for anything, "So, Gray what do you want?"

Gray put his finger on his chin and thought deeply, "Well, I don't know. How about save that deal later, I'll ask when I really want something from you."

Lucy put her hand on her hip, "Smart, saving up a request. No blackmailing though or Roy-Nii will kill you if I say one word, you know?"

Gray shudder at the thought but the group conversation was interuppted when Julie and Milliana swam up to them, "Well Lucy, eveything is in place so you should ehad back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy pouted, "Wow, I've been here for a few days and you're already kicking me out?"

Milliana shrug, "I don't know, it's been quiet and peaceful without you."

Julie nodded in agreement, "I don't have to drag you to places you don't want to, wasting my energy and effort. I can live in peace again."

Lucy made a face, "Mou, you guys are bullies."

Julie and Milliana chuckle, "Just go to Fairy tail, you still have to train and besides your friends are eager for you to go back. Look, they even help rebuild the whole kingdom in few minutes. So go ahead and thank them by returning once again."

Lucy hug Milliana, Julie and every citizen before parting. Roy was busy talking to the Ice King and Lucy secretly told Roy to stall the King so King Silver and Gray don;t meet yet. Lucy want it to be at the right time, besides Gray doesn't even now about his father.

Swimming back to the surface and walking back to Fairy Tail, Lucy was happier than ever. She walks into Fairy Tail with her comrades with a loud entrance.

"GUESS WHO"S BACK?!

* * *

**Sakura:** Woah, really long since I wrote stories on this website. I have been writing on another website; . My username is the same: Sakura Ozyumi. So

far, I wrote one story but I will be posting more, hopefully. Don't worry, I have new stories for this website too, so stay tune!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sakura: Konnichiwa! It's been a while, forgive me! There's no excuse besides tons of homework and this and that but no excuse. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! JA NE! **

* * *

The guild became quiet as if time froze. Lucy stood awkardly at the guild's gazes, she awkwardly chuckled, "Haha, umm... hi?"

The ironicaly quiet guild sprang to life and tackled Lucy, who was taken by surprise and tumble down with everyone on top of her. All you can see is Lucy slamming the floor,

"Give! Give! Give!"

Master smile at his loud guild as the guild soon began fighting when Gray, Erza and Natsu told the guild to back off. Lucy beam at the liveliness and hid behind a counter with Melody. She was in front of the request board and she had her eye on a mission. Her eyes twinkle at the sight of it, she immediately grab this and smirk, "I can use this to beat Nor!"

Melody gave a weak smile when Lucy has another mission in mind. Lucy turn towards Melody, "Gomen Melody, can you forgive Mama for doing this? I will get back as soon as possible!"

Melody nodded timidly, Lucy left the bickering guild and bump into Roy.

"Roy Nii! What are you doing here?"

Roy scratch the back of his neck, "Well, I kinda miss Fairy Tail so..."

Lucy grin weridly at Roy, who was creeped out until he broke the creepiness, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Ahh! A mission, there's a mission I want to do! Come with me."

The two duo left the guild in a hurry that they both didn't know that there was some trap into the mission. Mira who found the mission paper on the floor, widen in shock. She tremble as she read the paper, "Melody, did Lucy go on this mission?"

Melody nodded innocently, "Yeah. She was hype about it too!"

Mira ran to Master and slam the paper on the desk, "Master, Lucy went on a SS Class Mission!"

Master spit out his alcohol, "NANIII! HOW?!"

"I don't know. It was suppose to be on the second floor but I don't know how it got there! Should we call for help?"

Master shook his head, "I don't know. Who can help her in this mission?! Erza just gone out, Laxus is gone too and he won't come back for awhile and Gildarts is out too."

"JICHAN! We can help!"

Master look up to see Natsu and Gray, "We can retreive Lucy and help her!"

Master made a 'mmm' sound, he shook his head, "No."

"WHY!"

"We should have faith in Lucy. Lucy wouldn't just rush out if she wasn't going to prove something right? We will give her a week. It takes 2 days to get there and 2 days back. We will wait.

_**-In the mountains-**_

Lucy was trudging and cutting down leafs, "ARGH mandoksai!"

"Come on save your energy for later!"

"Urusai a ne!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"LET'S GO!"

"YOU STUPID CROSSDRESSER!"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE DO I, YOU STUPID DWEEB!"

"AT LEAST I DONT ENJOY IT!"

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!"

Lucy and Roy look at each other in confusion,

"Roar?"

As on cue, a giant lizard was in front of them. Lucy and Roy was caught in surprised and started to run.

"Yikes monster!"

Roy grabbed Lucy and skidded to a stop. He pointed towards the lizard and screamed,

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING AWAY FROM A MONSTER WE'RE SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT?"

Lucy stop struggling, "Oh yeah. I forgot"

Roy sweat dropped. They both went back to the lizard and got ready for battle.

"Wow sukei a ne. He's huge!"

"Come on let's finish this and head back."

They both nodded, Lucy ran towards the lizard while Roy stayed back attacking. Roy attacked with spells while Lucy was fighting with his combat skills. Lucy jump back to Roy panting, "Uso. I gave it all I had and it's still standing?"

"I attacked with my strongest spells too."

"Roy!"

"Ok!"

The two siblings ran as fast as they can towards the lizard and went the opposite way to confuse the lizard. Lucy went left while Roy went right, they both manage to attack the lizard. The lizard screamed but it had little effect. Then Lucy and Roy ran to each other but face the lizard so Roy is in the front and Lucy in the back. They kept attacking and switching positions. (For those who watches SAO remember this technique ;) ) The lizard roared and finally had wnough. He turned around and slapped Roy with the tail causing him to get hurt and crashed into 5 trees, hitting his head hard and losing consious. Lucy dodge the lizard attack but when he saw Roy passed out, "Roy! GET IT TOGETHER!"

As Lucy was occupied on Roy the lizard blasted an fire attack towards Lucy. By the time Lucy realised, it was too late. She didn't have enough time to dodge it.

"Shit!"

She braced himself for defense and

**-Boom!-**

There was an explosion in the sky, Lucy opened his eyes with an injured arm shielding her and widened her eyes.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Sakura: GOMEN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I will make it up to you! I have a new story coming up soon, so look forward to it. You can also read non-anime at my wattpad account. Same username: Sakura Ozyumi, please read and comment what you think please! Arigato!**


End file.
